20 Questions
by Vlentin
Summary: Wouldn't it be fun to get to know each other more without making it obvious? Well a little adventure considering this with Sasuke and Sakura and a festival full of surprises. SasuXSaku
1. Let's Play!

**AN:** Hey! Welcome to my first Naruto fic!

I just love Sasuke and Sakura pairings so that's one thing that inspired me for this.

The other is this intriguing game my friend introduced to me.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...don't sue!**

* * *

It was another sleepless night for the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. His case isn't like any others who are busy. In fact, he wasn't busy at all. He was just lying on his bed quite restless. His teeth clenched to show his great irritation as he twist and turn wanting to find a comfortable position.

Though his position isn't bothering him. Heck, he could sleep hanging upside-down a tree branch. It was just a simple occasion that he has to go through the whole day starting in the next few hours.

He can't sleep and that's no good. He has missions to do, places to go and this ain't helping.

He cursed as he took another turn. Why is it that THE Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the prestigious Uchiha clan, is suffering because of a stupid event?

He cursed yet again and kicked himself mentally for even thinking that. Surely the answer isn't going to come from him. That's why he asked himself that in the first place.

He sighed in frustration, giving up from asking stupid questions to himself. He stayed still just thinking of what horrid tomorrow will be able to bring him. Hey, it's better than ranting all night long.

* * *

The next morning he groggily went out of his apartment yawning from the lack of sleep. 

**Ugh! **He couldn't take it anymore. It was nagging him mad. It was just another event, another year, another miserable day. Why is he so down…because today is the nearing end of spring, another one of those stinking festivals as another year have passed and how he despises every minute of it. It will be a very **long** day.

Surely he has his reasons which are very reasonable for him, besides who is anyone to question Uchiha Sasuke anyway? But for the obvious reason well it came a little early…

'_tap' 'tap'_ See, he just stepped out and something was already annoying him…well more.

"What!" he muttered coldly but as he turned around he began to pale. There were already eight girls there wearing those fancy kimonos and thick make-ups…Argh! It disgusts him. Fangirls Yup the usual thing that annoys him everytime.

A ramble was heard from afar and when he turned his attention there a few words escaped his mouth, two to be exact. "Oh crap" there at a very disliking distance was more girls screaming their lungs out with the usual…

"Sasuke-kun come with me to the festival!"

"My Sasuke-kun let's spend the whole day together!"

"No Sasuke-kun me! Me!"

He swears he could feel his ears throbbing from the high-pitched shrieks. He quickly turned around and ran for his dear life.

* * *

There on the usual bridge where team seven meets stood the girl who bares the same name as the pinkish stuff falling all over Konoha. 

She was smiling, happily waiting for her comrades. She for one was the exact opposite of the younger Uchiha, she loved the festival specially when it is held at the time where most cherry-blossoms fall.

Ah…the celebration spent by family, friends, anyone for the matter. It is a matter of saying farewell for the dear spring season and welcoming them again for the next year to come.

She loved it more because she believes that someday she will bloom as well as a cherry blossom would itself. That's why this festival was one of her fave occasions.

Now if only the person she wanted to be with would take her to it. Her family…nah, they were out on another village leaving her alone for the time being. Her friends…maybe but wouldn't wanna be another person to add on a already crowded group. Her special someone…Hah! She wish! She has one though and it is obviously unnoticed.

She sighed, her once happy face turning gloomy. For she knew like any other times Sasuke would reject her proposal.

But wouldn't it be nice to spend the nice festival with the person you care for?

As time pass by, her love for him stood still. Sometimes she would take it as a challenge. To break the ice cold-heart of Uchiha Sasuke…but that was a dream that she cannot attain…for now I suppose.

She decided to save Sasuke with her lame question of going with her to the festival she knew what the outcome will be so why bother. Besides she doesn't want to get into his bad mood already. She tugged her green kimono slightly.

Yes, she was wearing a kimono like most of the girls in Konoha. Why who cruel person would want to make them train or do simple missions on a beautiful festival day like this. Certainly not their sensei.

Now at the deep thought she was in, she didn't notice the dreaded Uchiha come her way. Quite slump in his composure from all the running away he did. He was out of breath so he decided to make himself unnoticed and just leaned against the bridge's railing and stared at Sakura.

Another one of his reasons…he gets distracted by Sakura. Not the flower but _his_ Sakura… _'Damn'_ see he's going to possessive mode. But this doesn't happen only on festival days. Nah, it usually happens and it annoys the heck out of him since it's not suppose to happen.

Seems as if she has grown on him more like attached to him in some way but still annoying. Now what is even worse that when he looks around he will see sakura petals floating about. And when that happens an image would always appear in his mind. It couldn't be helped see the great resemblance of the pink-haired kunoichi and the pink-petal flowers.

Emerald eyes, pink cascading hair, lilac scented…

'_Wait, what the hell lilac scented!'_ it's true he hasn't used drastic measures to figure that out. It just so happens that her hair will sway in his way filling his senses with the scent of lilac.

Great now he is thinking of her hair what next spending the whole day with her?

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" greeted Sakura who finally noticed his presence. A great silence soon followed. Sasuke impatiently tapped his right foot waiting for her to speak up and nag him to it.

He raised an eyebrow showing tiny hint of curiosity as to why she hasn't asked him to the festival like she always does.

'_Why am I participating her dumb-useless words... It will always end with an **'your annoying' **anyways. Just ask me the damn question then this will all be over.' _Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke now furrowed his brows. It was annoying him mad. _'Maybe she's going with family' _Sasuke stopped tapping his foot. _'Why do I even care?'_

'_Damn I can't take anymore of this silence it's so not her…maybe she's going with someone else already!' _Sasuke furrowed his brows more. He felt panicked all of the sudden.

'_Here it is again, it's only the beginning and it's already ruining my day. Okay let's make this clear ahem…I DO NOT CARE…'_ Sasuke growled inwardly, how frustrated can this person get?

"Ano…Sasuke-kun…" **Alas!** Sakura couldn't stand the silence too, so he was still sane thank Lord! He released his agitated look and focused all his attention on her.

'_It's late but she asked…even though I'll say no'_ that's true but everytime she did he was giving in slowly in saying yes.

"Naruto is a little late so…" Sakura began. Sasuke gritted his teeth for no particular reason…probably. '_Naruto? What about Naruto…why bring Naruto in?'_

"…lets play a game!" Sakura declared. Sasuke's face faulted a little but quickly recovered from it.

"It's called 20 questions" Sakura mentioned with delight and Sasuke stayed in Silence.

"You see you ask each other a question alternately and the thing is you can't lie. This way you'll know more of the person." Sakura explained.

"You can't lie, but how can you tell that the person isn't lying." Sasuke asked plainly actually showing interest to this so called 'game'.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun it's only me. You won't lie to me now would you Sa-su-ke-kun?" Sasuke gulped he's staring to those big begging emerald puppy eyes that stares back at him. Pleading him and guess what? He's slowly giving in.

Sakura being an expert Sasuke observer knew he was thinking about it. So she tempted him more.

"It's **challenging** too because you can't repeat a question. And you can ask personal questions which can't be left unanswered by the other. But these revelations don't go out okay." Sakura knew Sasuke loves a challenge that's why she made the word clear. Sasuke was still silent.

Sakura frowned giving up. Sasuke seeing this just sighed. Sakura turned to him and he nodded. She smiled again.

'_Only for her right?'_

"Only if I get to go second" He added.

"Doshite?" came her reply.

"Simple, I want the last question" Answered Sasuke simple followed by a smirk. Score one! The last question is suppose to be the best!. Sakura brightened up with Sasuke's simple question.

"Then Sasuke-kun, your first question is about to be spoken" Sakura announced slowly…

* * *

**AN:** So did you like it? Please review! 


	2. Jealous Sasuke!

**AN:** Here is a new chapter for the story. Hope you'll enjoy it the same way like the first chapter.

Also thanks to those who reviwed.:

KEIzumi: sorry if I updated now. I'm a bit busy hope you don't mind :)

Kanna Kisunaki: well thanking you for waiting!

Sapphire-Lights: here's your awaited chappie!

Lone Sakura: Thanks for your support.

Mochi 3ingGirl: I followed what you said XD

InuyashaObsessed101: Thank you !

pei-chan:3

YoukaiOnigiri: sorry this is as fast as I could update it. Well that sounds a bit cheesy buy anyways I've updated so no troubles.

ellamoony: thanks

patricia pfmonkey54: well thanks to you too.

Des: sure:)

Unwantedangel: XD Thanks! I will and already have! XD

susakuru: I adore the same thing and I'm sure lots of other people do to.! SasuSaku rocks!

lexy499: O.O

* * *

"Then Sasuke-kun, your first question is about to be spoken" Sakura announced slowly… 

Actually Sakura was having a hard time picking a question. She's an expert Sasuke observer, also an expert Sasuke reader. She'd know what his reactions would be and she proclaimed this game to make him spill something actually worth listening to. But how could she do that if she can't find a damn question to ask him!

'_What you hate the most?'_ dumb question it would obviously be Itachi…Naruto…or it could be me…

'_What is your first impression on me?' _even dumber question that would be annoying…

'_Who annoys you most?'_ I have a feeling it has something to do with me…

'_Your dreams? Ambition?'_ wrong question his face will just darken and tell his old tale of his two goals again…we know!

'_Your birthday?'_ uh…hey doesn't every girl in Konoha already know?

"Sakura, looks like I'm winning" Sakura turned her head to Sasuke who looked at her with his usual cold-façade. "Eh?"

"I'm already giving you a hard time aren't I?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura's right eye twitched a bit. She's getting mocked! Mocked again by THE same UCHIHA. Oh sure, she could let him go but it would be so wrong. SHE was the one that started this and look it hasn't even started and she's already thinking too much.

'_Damn Sasuke…you're a tough one…'_ Sasuke's smirked widened when she didn't respond to his stated opinion. It was actually making a tow on Sakura…

'_C'mon think! Is it that hard to think of a damn question! And this day is just beginning how could I be this stressed? It is one of my faves…!'_

"Sasuke-kun…what's your favorite occasion and why?" She was greeted by silence and the queer stare from Sasuke. Sakura lowered her head to the ground sinking at the same time. She heard a muffled sound and she slowly lifted her head only see Sasuke stifling a giggle.

Could her question be that stupid? He blame her for wanting to know more about the one she cares for the most. Yup, it's true he was and still is the one that she holds very dear in her heart.

Her parents yeah she loves them only they don't seem to care too much about her. The same story of being busy, maybe next time. Her friends, yes she cares for them. And of course, her team…who would forget her closest guy friend Naruto and her perverted teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He is more of a protective brother to her. All of them are but there is something in Sasuke that others don't have which she can't quite put her finger on.

"Why would you ask something like that…and I was expecting more serious questions from you." Sasuke broke her train of thoughts again.

Sakura just turned away embarrassed of all the things she could've asked Sasuke why that! It was her stupid protest of why this day was turning for the worse, yeah that's it, it was that thought that caused that question. She was just caught up in the moment.

"I-I…I just….I just want to know why you seem to hate a day like this…I mean if you didn't like this day then what day would you have enjoyed?" Sakura just shrunk lower in her sitting position.

Sasuke hated this…she was frowning again. Oh how he hated to see her sad but he couldn't help but think…_'how'd she know?'_…was he THAT readable? _'I wonder what else can she read about me?'_

"What makes you think I hate this day…?" Sasuke began. He dislikes it, okay maybe despise it but hate is such a strong word.

"Well…you don't look so well, not that you don't look well Sasuke-kun you always look good…" Sakura waved her hand upfront for defense but seeing to it was pointless did she continue.

"…what I mean is you look kind of irritated with no particular reason." She ended. But she also wanted to add one more unexplainable reason. _'Because you kept staring at me intensely, that was very unusual of you'_

"I don't hate it, I just feel sort of lonely I guess…" well it's partially true. But why would Sasuke tell his reasons out loud. He wouldn't be that open for anyone.

"Are you telling the truth?" Sakura pushed. Yeah folks a round of applause for the professional Sasuke reader. Sasuke stiffened; okay he really is getting an idea that he is some kind of an open book to her.

"I have other reasons" Typical Sasuke. "But you didn't answer my question Sasuke-kun" Sakura pushed more. She was actually agitating his answer. If Sasuke enjoys it maybe she can too and probably enjoy it with him, the occasion.

"I…like…uh…" Sasuke was now thinking as hard as Sakura. What is his favorite occasion? Never has he paid attention to those damn celebrations. Well maybe when he was young but not after the 'incident' occurred.

"Christmas probably" Sasuke answered still having a distant look on his face thinking of what to say next.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun I'm making you think huh?" Sakura teased. Sasuke muttered a few curses that were inaudible for Sakura to understand.

"Because I have fond memories of that holiday" Sasuke answered back wearing his victorious smirk. "Oh, really, please be more specific" She'd love to hear a nice childhood story from Sasuke. Another information means closing their gap right?

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. And he slowly closed his eyes trying to visualize his past.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just the day when I met someone who peeped at me when I practiced. What a sly stalker she was." Sasuke felt his lips tugging at the end to form a small smile. Sakura widened her eyes as she remembers that day clearly.

"You're right it was the first time I met you." She said surprisingly. "Yeah, you were actually watching me practice the whole time" Sasuke made his side comment.

"Uh huh, it's also the time where you threw a kunai at me, harsh Sasuke-kun" Said Sakura with a fake teary-eyes. "Heh, thought you were an attacker or a challenger. Never thought it would be a girl…then maybe I experienced girls following me all the time." Sasuke explained.

"Nuh uh, I wasn't following you…I just happened to…you know, see you." Sakura covered up. "Yeah with a present in your hand and gave it to me" Sasuke fought back laughingly.

"Fine, lets drop it" It wasn't really Sasuke who would speak this much in just one topic let's leave it to him to drop out of a nice conversation.

"So…you still kept it?" Sakura asked. "I thought you would have just thrown it away." Sakura lowered her head more. She really expected Sasuke to throw her handmade keychain with an attached doll away. Why would a boy keep a key chained-doll anyway?

The doll was a replica of the mini-Sasuke. Looks more like a chibi-Sasuke wearing some kind yukata.

"Nah, it was…nice" Sasuke replied. "You worked hard for it didn't you? So why waste it. Besides I remember that day clearly it was a blizzard out there and you went out to find me so it's worth at least keeping it." Sasuke assured her.

Sakura brightened up. Sasuke always knows how to make her happy. Also how to make her feel bad but right now it was a compliment and she will have to remember it.

"Another thing I liked about Christmas is because people who cares about you shows you that they care and vise versa. It's not about candy ,cakes or light that all glow. It's about the hearts that we've touched and the care that we show." Sasuke finished.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun that was so…un-Sasuke like thing for you to say." Sakura was astonished. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke knows one meaning of Christmas!

"Yeah I heard that in some cheesy old cartoon show" Sasuke remarked back. Sakura just giggled slightly.

"So here's my question." Sasuke announced all of a sudden making Sakura stop giggling.

"Who are you going with?" Sakura stood up straight thinking if she heard right. She lifted her head high to look at the boy who just asked her something.

"Pardon?" Sakura didn't understand clearly. Sasuke simply sighed.

"To the festival…Who are you taking?" He mumbled. He was turning a little red. He decided a few moments ago that he didn't care right? It just happened to slip out of his mouth. Happens to everyone, right?

"How'd you know If I'm going to the festival" Sakura replied blushing a little. Sasuke just gave her an isn't-it-obvious look. She realized that she was in her kimono. How could she forget? She made herself look bad in front of Sasuke again. She has to cover this up.

"Well, how sure are you that I'm going to the festival. Maybe I just felt like wearing my kimono" she huffed back.

"That's why my question was who are you taking" Sasuke repeated dumbly. It was already embarrassing enough to show that he somehow shows attention to IT.

"Which has any connections because…?" her voice trailed off signaling she hasn't completely got it yet.

"…because I'll know if you are going if you are taking someone or not with your answer and at the same time who you're taking with." He stated simply. Followed by…a smirk how surprising!.

"You're hitting two birds with one stone!" Sakura fell for it. Oh well…it made Sasuke's smirk grow wider. Sakura's blush came back as she was readying herself to answer the question.

"Uh…well…I'm kinda planning on going alone." Sakura played timidly with her two index finger as she stood up. Thinking if that came out right. Actually it lifted Sasuke's hope though another denial blocked it.

"…but maybe if I bumped into Lee-san I'll go ask him…I'm sure he'll be glad to accompany me" Sakura continued. She didn't want to look bad in front of Sasuke anymore making him think that she can't even get herself a date. Sasuke on the other hand became furious.

"WHAT! With fuzzy-eyebrows? You can't be serious!" Oh how Sasuke loved to take it back if he was on the right side of his mind that is. Sakura was shocked at his sudden out-burst. Who wouldn't? Uchiha Sasuke just lost his temper. His cool façade! Silence soon followed.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" Whoa, what a bad timing to enter the scene. Naruto neared the two and already felt a strange growing tension

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan did that teme say something to you again?" Silence answered him. Sakura was dazed and Sasuke was trembling with envy. He slowly neared the both of them and did something you don't see everyday…well not most of the time.

He threw Naruto to the river causing Naurto to have a hard time getting up with the sudden act. After that Sasuke tilted his head towards the now wide-eyes kunoichi.

"You're coming with me" Sasuke spatted the words and Sakura just blinked.

-blink blink- -stare- -blink blink- -frown- blink blink- -glare- -blink blink-

"Teme! Why'd you do that for? When I get my hands on you." Naruto was yelling and struggling to get up from the water.

Sasuke got a clue she didn't get the data of what he just said. The blinking gave it away! Sasuke sighed again.

Oh how lucky are the plants today getting so much CO2 from Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, listen carefully cause I'll only say this once more." Sasuke announced a lot calmer. But before he say anything else he bent down to pick up some pebble and threw it directly towards Naruto. Hitting the poor boy on the forehead causing gim to fly back to the water.

"Let's go together to the festival." If it wouldn't look bad Sakura would drop her jaw open to the ground.

She just stood there dumbfoundly. Naruto still isn't aware of what's happening as he surfaced from the water gasping for air.

Then the usual poof happened revealing a white-haired ex-ANBU, jounin with his usual "Yo!"

Sasuke stepped away and answered their sensei with a "hn" as acknowledgement, his usual trademark.

"Well…anyway since I'm unusually not being scolded for being extremely late…" Kakashi said checking his watch to make sure he was really late or not. "…training is cancelled so enjoy the festival!" He didn't want to stick around in a weird atmosphere and disappeared in the nick of time.

"Oh well, ne…ne…Sakura-chan do you wanna…" Naruto began grinning madly forgetting what happened earlier.

"No dobe, she doesn't" Sasuke cutted in.

"Nobody asked you teme! I'm asking Sakura-chan and you are NOT Sakura-chan but since you are so grouchy today I will have to drop this question. Maybe next time you'll be able to come with me and Hinata-chan, Ja " Naruto waved off ignoring the past happenings.

Sasuke groaned and went to the still dazed girl. He grabbed he hand and began to walk making Sakura follow.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said having a tint of curiosity in her voice. Sasuke turned his head towards her and he…smiled?

"Let's go" Sasuke said with…gentleness? In his voice. O.O "Where?" Sakura talked back. "to the festival…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well hoping to receive more reviews from you! Until next time. 


	3. To the Festival

**AN:** Hey readers! I'm sorry about the late update. See I was so busy for the last 2 weeks or was it 3. Well anyway, I was so busy practicing for this dance competition which will be held at our school so everyday I come home tired. And another thing was I was sorta having a writer's block so again I apologize for the late update. Hontoni Gomenasai!

Again thanks to those who reviewed:

pei-chan- why thank you. I'll try my best not to make Sasuke so OC.

PrincessChii- thank you I apologize for the late update.

lexy499- thx again

mheimhei- a play? Oh well never heard of it but like I said oh well…

unwantedangel- thx!

KEIzumi- really now! Well thx I really am trying my best to update a week but I have an xcuse for not updating for 2 weeks or was it really three:P

chellesasuke4ver: thnkz

* * *

"Let's go" Sasuke said with…gentleness? In his voice. O.O "Where?" Sakura talked back. "to the festival…"

* * *

'_to the festival…' _Those words coming from Sasuke were like a dream to her. In fact, all of this is like a dream to her. HIM holding HER hand. HIM taking HER to the festival. HIM smiling just for HER. HIM being UCHIHA SASUKE. 'This' could all be a dream she was still probably dreaming in her bed.

Sakura pinched herself slightly and winced at the tiny pain she just felt. She sighed dreamily for she was glad this wasn't just her silly fantasy.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke spoke seeing what her past action was. She pinched herself which was…weird. She blinked a couple of times before his words sunk deep into her mind.

"Uh…Oh! Um…just making sure of something, hehe" Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke gave her a weird look before continuing their walk.

'oh, gosh this isn't a dream. This is real. All of these are real. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' Sakura was now getting tense. For what was happening and for a feeling that she has been having since a moment ago, though she pushed the last bit aside thinking it wasn't important.

She still can't believe the fact that Sasuke was holding her hand. A pinkish shade started to form on her cheeks and her hand stiffened a bit.

"Um, Sasuke-kun…I'm just wondering out of…curiosity. Why are you…" Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She has an uncomfortable gaze on something but what? He followed her gaze and it landed on their linked hand.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked her simply. Actually for him it was quite nice holding her soft smooth hand but if it was a bother to her then he'll stop.

"No, no! I'm just asking…why?" For Sakura it was the same although hers were being held by a calloused hand it still felt nice. But for what was bothering her was that why is he doing this.

"And why not?" Sasuke replied coolly followed by a smirk. He knew she couldn't reply to this and continued walking with her.

"Oh" was all that came from her just like he predicted. He felt her hand relax and was glad for it. Another problem solved.

* * *

Sakura though still couldn't get the queer feeling to subside. Now that she was actually paying attention to it. A queer feeling about what? When she looked at the ground she spotted a shadow, wait make that two…and another…and another.

Sakura looked up for who these shadows belong to and found her answer on the queer feeling she was getting. There glaring at her were those ridiculous fan girls of the man who was holding her hand.

Why hadn't she noticed before? Simple she was too busy in her own world with Sasuke.

So the queer feeling that she was getting was in fact burning glares piercing through her body. She just observed them for she can't stop and talk to them or run away, wait why would she run? She's not doing a crime. Sasuke picked her to be with him so why would she have a fight with these girls.

'_**Shandaro! In your face ugly idiotic fan girls.**'_ Inner Sakura shouted burning up. The real Sakura though was just staring at them, observing them as they glare at her.

They were all dressed up in kimono. With make-up in their faces and they really fixed their hair for this occasion.

She on the other hand just wore a kimono and had her hair piled up in her head. Intentionally making a few loose strands of her pink locks to fall down and some to frame her face. She didn't actually wear thick or light make-up. She was just herself. Unbeknownst to her that she looked absolutely stunning in every man's eyes and also to Uchiha Sasuke's eyes.

Now she began to think, wouldn't Sasuke notice these girls glaring at her with pure jealousy? They were all over the place and they weren't running or sprinting they were just walking in a normal pace. Only a blind person wouldn't notice them.

'_Why DID Sasuke-kun chose me instead of…'_ Sakura's thoughts trailed in her mind.

'_**because we are in a different level than they are'**_Inner Sakura shouted again.

'_No I mean really, Look he doesn't even give a damn that these girls are glaring at me.' _Sakura would obviously not take her inner mind's reason. For she know that it is so not true. Some of these girls that they have just passed looked even more beautiful and attractive than her.

'_**maybe he's just thinking about other things' **_Inner Sakura answered to her previous thought.

'_maybe…or maybe his using me to get away from these girls!'_ Sakura found a possibility and has a great feeling this was the truth. Inner Sakura was quiet without a reaction for the first time. She felt her heart became heavy and has sunk lower in depression.

'_It was better that he didn't get my hopes up now it hurts more'_ She frowned and all her happiness went away.

Seeing that the girls are slowly dispersing and that they were left alone again, she couldn't help but ask him why again.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm going to ask you the third question…" She has to use this game or else she'll probably get no answer from him.

"What is it?" Sasuke said with a little bit of annoyance present in his voice. He was getting irritated with all the stopping of this very short…or long walk. But he didn't stop, thinking this was another stupid question.

"Why chose me?" Was heard from Sakura. It was said in a low tone almost in a whispering tone but Sasuke heard it. Keen senses! That stopped Sasuke. But his face went from pissed to worry as he saw her heart-broken face when he turned around.

He opened his mouth to ask why she was like that when he realized what her question meant. So he closed his mouth shut and let her continue.

"O-out of all the girls Sasuke-kun why me?" Sakura expanded more_. 'I know the answer I just want to hear it from him so it'll…it'll…only get worse.'_ So asking wasn't going to make things better. She heard Sasuke sighed heavily and looked up to his face with a smile.

"You are not like other girls." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

"Is that it? Then I'm right you're only using me to get away from your…your fan girls. Your only taking me to the festival because of that aren't you? I knew it, I shouldn't had my hopes up. Expecting that this is how I envisioned my day with you." Sakura said lowly. Sasuke heard every bit of it.

"You anticipated this?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Well kind of, dreamt of it but that doesn't matter it was a dream and that's all it is." Sakura was now being embarrassed for even telling him that.

"No really, do tell" Sasuke was cornering her with question and she should be the one asking!

"If you must know, you were telling me lots of stuff of how you just on thinking about me and that you can't get me out of your head and all those crap." Sakura hissed slightly feeling Inner Sakura-like.

"Some dream" Sasuke retorted. _'so I am really readable' _thought Sasuke.

'**hey it was one of the sweetest dreams I have ever had'** Inner Sakura yelled. Sasuke got rid of his façade once again and straighten out this little mess.

"I'm not using you Sakura." Sasuke smiled_. 'you know me'_

"Then answer my question" Sakura was pushy now. first she was depress then angered then depress again.

"For some reason to me you just stand out. You're a person who's strong enough to not think of herself when you're protecting others. You'd be willing to risk your life for the persons you love. Which is reckless and utterly dumb" Sasuke explained as his smile turn to a smirk. Sasuke was dead serious

Sakura pouted for a bit but then smiled sincerely. Sakura was happy enough for that he was not using her. She knows Sasuke wouldn't hurt her like that she just had to be sure that's all. Sasuke and her got closer over the years so he wouldn't treat her as badly as that though he was still the same as ever. But what really made her calm down was realizing that her Sasuke-kun acknowledged her.

'**you're so low, told you it was nothing' **Inner Sakura grinned victoriously.

"So are you coming or am I leaving you?" Sakura blinked. Sasuke was already 2 meters away from her. She hasn't even felt his hand let go of hers. She grinned and went after him. "Coming!"

* * *

Before she knew it, Sasuke was back in holding her hand and they were walking again. She soon found herself passing her house.

"Ah! Wait. Sasuke-kun I'll just go and get something okay?" Sakura left Sasuke's gentle grip and ran to her house leaving the boy outside waiting.

**Boink! "**Ouch" **Clang!** "Ah!" **Donk!** "Aw, why is that here?" **Bag!** "Oh my gosh it fell!" **swoosh **"where did I put it" **creek creek creek** "how could I forget it's upstairs!" **Slam!** "stupid door in the way" **thud thud **"ah here it is" **oof!** "who closed the door!" **AHHH smash** **thud thud thud** "better be careful with that last step.

After that commotion, Sakura stepped out of her house slowly. With a gentle smile covering her panting state.

"I'm done let's go" Sasuke has a huge sweat-drop on the back of his head hearing all the smashing things inside the house. He raised an eyebrow in question earning an explanation from Sakura.

"Oh you see when I entered the house to get this" Sakura held out a package wrapped in a large handkerchief to what it seem and continued. "When suddenly because of the darkness I smashed with the cabinet. Hit my feet with the coffee table. And I landed on the sofa. I entered the kitchen and searched the cabinet and a pot came falling down making a huge bang sound echoing through the whole house." Sakura explained expressing it with both of her hands forming a huge circle. "Anyways, I searched the whole cabinet throwing all the stuff around the kitchen making it a mess but I still couldn't find it. Then I remembered that it was in my room so I went up with those creepy stairs creaking. I opened the door **gently **and guess what it slammed on the wall! I paced through my room and I finally found it! But when I was about to get out my face met the door which was not suppose to be closed! And I was hurrying my way down when I tripped on the last stepped causing me to crash down the floor and then I'm out!" Sakura was finally out of breath as her story was told.

'**baka, you told the whole embarrassing story to Sasuke-kun now what will he think of us' **screamed inner Sakura slapping her forehead.

Sasuke was laughing hard as soon as she finished.

"What?" asked the now confused Sakura. Sasuke just kept on laughing. "What!" repeated Sakura who seem to miss out every good detail of the day. "I said what!"

"You act so childish-like" Sasuke said between his giggles. "Hey!" Sakura jokingly pinched him in the face. He still kept on laughing. "And you're also clumsy." Continued Sasuke. He hasn't laughed like this for years. Sakura really does make him do unbelievable things.

"That's why you're so likeable." Sasuke smiled. With that said Sakura turned around wide-eyes and Sasuke regretted the whole thing.

"What did you just say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke told her she's actually likeable '**SCORE' **yelled inner Sakura once again

"Hn" Sasuke quickly replied

"Sasuke-kun answer me do you really meeeeaaaaaan it?" Sakura teased.

"Aa" was his reply and held out his hand. "Let's go"

"Where again?" Sakura asked still not being able to understand the Uchiha's word. The **un**-understandable "Hn" and "Aa".

"To the festival you dummy where else, we just stopped because of you." Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"C'mon let's go!" Sakura yelled while dragging the now tagging along Uchiha.

"Well you're bursting with energy now." Sasuke told her.

"Well Duh, our house is near the festivities see!" She pointed in a distance the festival.

"You don't have to hurry it's not even lunch time yet." Sasuke implied. He doesn't want to be dragged all the way by a GIRL.

"Let's just hurry please, it's still a little far but we'll make it." Sakura pleaded with her puffy puppy-dog eyes and that pouting lower lip.

"Fine" Sasuke muttered. Sasuke intentionally got out of her grip and lifted her up bridal-style.

"W-What are you doing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura instantly grabbed his neck with her two hands fearing he would let go.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he put his two hands together and form several seals. Next thing Sakura knew, in front of her was the festival. All the stall and the one and only Ferris wheel ride.

"Ah, sugoi Sasuke-kun who taught you teleportation?" Sakura asked astounded by his superb technique level.

"Who else but our perverted teacher" Sasuke's eyes darken wondering if their sensei is up to no good.

"Well, c'mon" Sasuke yet again grabbed her hands and entered the festival with Sakura being amazed by everything that was within the festival grounds. But their enjoyment was cut short when they heard a familiar shriek.

"HEY, forehead-girl what are you doing here with Sasuke-kun!" Obviously it was a girl. Sakura instantly recognize her as for Sasuke he simply shivered in disgust. Sasuke's fear is composed of lowly things, that it does.

Sakura turned around stuttering nonetheless. "I-Ino…!".

* * *

**A/N: **Againhoping to receive more reviews from you! Until next time. 


	4. No Mistake

**AN:** Hey readers! I'm back! And here I am ready to apologize for another late update. Having exams everyday is a pain. Not only that projects and home works are piling up. So forgive me! I always have an excuse so don't be mad. All of it is very reasonable! Isn't it? Besides writer's block is a hard thing to overcome.

Oh Yeah before I forget! Special thanks to those who reviewed! And for all those readers as well:

PrincessChii: Ino's here! wahihi

xx-SM1LE: thanks!

anime flower: expecting another review from you then!

pei-chan: sorry if I don't catch the actual personality of Sasuke T.T

IsLandChIck3: thank you !

MissxRae: hehe!

KEIzumi: i?

lexy499: thnx!

shihna dojinshi: sorry for the not updating soon thing. And thanks!

flowerangel050: thnk you! Again sorry for updating late

Honou no Megami: Thank you for saying so !

* * *

"HEY, forehead-girl what are you doing here with Sasuke-kun!" Obviously it was a girl. Sakura instantly recognize her as for Sasuke he simply shivered in disgust. Sasuke's fear is composed of lowly things, that it does.

Sakura turned around stuttering nonetheless. "I-Ino…!".

Oh great, Sasuke is completely losing his mind. His thinking of a million ways on how to regret everything un-UCHIHA thing he did today.

**Run from crazy desperate idiotic disgusting freakish horribly ugly un-cute fan girls.**

( It's a shame for an Uchiha to run but Uchihas are also smart enough not to go run straight into a nasty girl's clutches.)

**Join in some childish game** (Uchihas don't play around for fun)

**Reveal something of his past.** (Big no no, Uchihas never open up to anybody.)

**Jokes around.** (Uchihas never watched/listened to cheesy morning cartoons EVER.)

**Cared even a little bit. **(Uchihas aren't low enough to soften their feeling of even caring,)

**Shows emotions.** (They do not feel jealous or lose their temper.)

**Ask someone to accompany them. **(Uchihas are never just escorts)

**Smile and holds someone's hand** (Would an Uchiha ever do that to shame himself in public?)

Though those were all the things an Uchiha is NOT suppose to be, Sasuke defied it all. Sasuke did all those thing which an Uchiha was not suppose to do. He is Uchiha Sasuke, the only _'considered' _Uchiha left. And Uchiha Sasuke has his own mind, Uchiha Sasuke is never bound to any rules. Uchiha Sasuke…is now facing his nightmares. Uchiha Sasuke…is not the usual Sasuke today. Uchiha Sasuke…has his world completely upside-down. Uchiha Sasuke…was out of his mind.

"So forehead-girl! I just turn my back on you and you're already with Sasuke-kun…" Ino was slowing heading towards them causing Sakura to tense.

Sasuke was standing there, too many thoughts passing through his mind. For example this thought. _'What the heck did I just do!' 'What the heck am I doing!' 'Why the heck am I doing this!_

"So forehead-girl, speak up!" Ino said triumphant. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to do something which she assumed was not going to happen since Sasuke has this blank look on his face.

Sighing Sakura is going to answer. Another girl-fight was not on her to-do-list-on-this-day-with-Sasuke but there is no use talking out of it with Ino. Sakura knew Sasuke hated girls fighting over him. '_Then he should do it himself then!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

'**_Shandaro! Let's kick Ino's butt!'_** inner-sakura was cheering!

Sakura was about to say something when Ino beat her to it. "…you lucky forehead-girl! So you finally got the big one huh?" Ino said teasingly as she nudges Sakura on the shoulder.

Did both Sakura and Sasuke's ears fail them? Did Yamanaka Ino actually congratulate Sakura on getting Sasuke? What planet did they went to!

Sakura was also in deep shock. What caused Ino to be so…considerate so…generous…if those were the right words to describe it. Sure they closed their distance but not too much they were hanging out but still have that rivalry-term on things, though she had noticed that Ino wasn't talking about Sasuke the past few months.

Sakura was still puzzled when Sakura spotted something in the crowd coming towards them. _'Oh…So that's why'_

From behind Ino, appeared the usual lazy-looking Shikamaru holding a cotton candy in his hand.

"Hey Shika-kun! What took you so long? Were you trying to escape again!" Ino screeched at Shikamaru, him wincing at the pain as Ino pinch him on his cheek.

"I-Itai, if I was trying to escape which I wasn't why would I go directly to you? Jeez that's why girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru said boringly as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"Well if you were trying to…" Ino pushed. "…I'm not! Troublesome girl" Continued Shikamaru. A pair that you don't see often, though Sakura has to admit they do look good together. If only she and Sasuke were like that…

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke who simply turned his face away at the sight before them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ino suddenly appeared beside the grouchy Uchiha and tugged his arms to a different direction. "Get off woman!" Sasuke snatched the girl's hand away quickly. Now that's the Sasuke we know!

"Ino…" Sakura's voice was threatening. Both of our pair are back to normal! "Hey lemme' borrow Sasuke for a moment I won't do anything…you're thinking of 'kay?" Said Ino as she dragged Sasuke in a distant.

Sakura pouted a bit but trusted Ino. _'She isn't that cold-hearted to leave her beloved Shikamaru in front of him' Sakura grinned._

'**Yeah! She better not make a move on him!'** Inner-Sakura shouted. Sakura's grin widen.

Shikamaru's face held a boring expression…_'This is why I consider every girl weird and troublesome.'

* * *

_

Great! Perfect Sasuke's day couldn't possibly get worse. Being drag by one girl is already damaging his ego but two? And on the same day too? Now that is just unacceptable.

Ino looked around and saw that the distance between them and Sakura is fair enough. It's not an earshot distance which Ino was definitely after, '_Perfect!'_

"Whaddya want?" Sasuke muttered annoyed by all the happenings. _'Instead of practicing ugh…what have I gotten myself into?'_ He was simply planning to let the day pass by fast, okay maybe not so fast. He did expect to enjoy but her appearance…Sasuke glared at Ino…brought him back to earth.

"You expect me to let you take Sakura's time and wasting it?" Ino went serious now.

'_Wasting it! She was loving it actually before you appeared actually I was also…'_ Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Yes, wasting it. Listen if you are just going to act like nothing happened after this day then you better leave her alone." Ino spoke again.

'…_I was planning on doing exactly that but…'_ Sasuke just frowned.

"She deserves better than having her heart broken again. Do you know how much pain you put her through every time you reject her?" Ino continued.

"What would you know, you always hated her-"Sasuke fought back but was cut short soon.

"I did, but no matter what I am still her best friend. I see her cry alone, all I could do was tease her so she'd forget but that won't keep on working now won't it?" Ino defended back. Sasuke stayed silent.

"Prove to me that you mean what you are doing to her right now." Ino said with a gentler tone.

'_What is up with girls, first they're screaming at you in a fit the next thing they're smiling at you?_' Sasuke still stayed silent.

"I know that you feel something for her Uchiha don't try to hide. I have great resources! Besides anyone would notice how you act differently around her than anybody else. She's changed you over these years and I admit my defeat." Ino now beamed.

'_Oh so now everyone sees right through me I really am getting weak.'_ Sasuke's thoughts were deep again.

"I just wanted to say that you should treat her better, make-up for all the hurting you've done to her. Please…be sweet! Which I would pay so much to see with my own eyes!" Ino teased as she ran back to the others but before she could get too far she turned around and yelled.

"You better treat her right Sasuke-kun or I will personally see to that you will get hurt!" And with that Ino went away.

* * *

'_Hn, what would you know. I shouldn't have done this in the first place this is an embarrassment to my name.'_

Sasuke walked away until he reached a lake. He scanned the area which was empty and leaned on a tree. He needs some time alone.

**Running away again…hurting her once more…**

Those words won't get off his head. He made a sour face and closed his eyes.

"Don't be so gloomy cheer up lad" Sasuke shot his eyes open and spotted the source of the voice. An elderly man wearing a yukata. '_A passerby…'_

"Youth only comes once in your life, don't waste it." He spoke up again as the elder man found a spot near the lake not once making eye-contact to the young Uchiha which was in total silence. Sasuke closed his eyes again seeing as the man was no danger at all.

"You know what I just said was true. I made that mistake once and I wanted so bad to turn back time." The man said as he made himself comfortable on the ground. Sasuke lifted one eyelid then closed it again.

'_Great probably some cheesy thing of not being able to accomplish something I've always dreamed of. That's why I'm not wasting time so that would not happen to me'_ Sasuke told himself.

"I lost something I thought I will always have…" The man began. "I always thought she would be by my side cheering me on, the smile she always bore when she faced me. I was foolish."

Sasuke was actually listening to the things this man say.

"You see I liked this girl, and I have a huge feeling she likes me too since she kept on sticking to me like glue. She's very cheerful always caring when I got hurt. Cheering me on when I'm down, giving me things for no reason at all. But I never did show her my side of affection."

'_Creepy, this is very coincidental' _

"I was afraid of what the others might think. To think that the most popular, top-skilled person liking a weakling girl like her at least that's what people compare her to me. They just don't know she's stronger than she seems spiritually and mentally. I was afraid of being teased. Thinking all about my ego I never told her how I really felt."

Silence took place for a few moments.

"She kept on coming and I kept on ignoring her, thinking I could have her anytime. But when I was said to move away we were distanced from each other. I missed her, after a few years I realized that what means to me most isn't my pride but her. She is the one who brings me joy and lightens up my day."

Sasuke knew this is the beginning of the sad part.

"When I came back I couldn't find her. I asked a couple of people nobody knew her anymore. One day, I spotted her best friend and when I tried to talk to her, her first reaction was a pitiful smile. She told me she had moved far away nobody knew where. She was married. I was too late."

'_Is this suppose to be some kind of sign?'_ Sasuke thought looking up the sky. Visualizing what this man in front of him has been through. His light taken away from him completely…he frowned.

"Though what shot my heart with pain the most is what she said last…" The man's voice seems to fade away.

_**Flashback…**_

"She was crying silently when she was walking down the aisle after she had said her vows. She gave me a sad smile when I neared her…" Her best friend started to cry.

"She told me that her love for you will never fade. She has always waited for you hoping you would come back you know. If it wasn't for that forced marriage she will still be here waiting…She had always, always loved you truly. Everyone thought she moved on as she agreed to marry that man, everyone thought it was for the best. They never knew how much it hurt her." She ended.

_**End of flashback…**_

"So I lost the thing I always thought would be there when I go back." The man ended with a smile.

"Did you regret it?" Sasuke spoke to him for the first time.

"For being stubborn? For being so proud of myself? For never treating her right? For never telling her I love her? For letting her go? For losing her? All of that I regret so dearly…" The old man turns to smile at him.

Sasuke started to walk away, this time back to where he came from.

"So don't waste your youth, you still have time to change everything." The elder man spoke again.

Sasuke continued to walk but before going to far he heard the man say something.

"Don't make the same mistake I did" The man told him. He never turned around but a smirk crossed his face.

"Aa"

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the spot where he left _his ray of light. _Though she wasn't where she was supposed to be standing.

"Sasuke-kun!" There Sasuke turned to where Sakura's voice came from she was there rushing towards him.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun? You didn't come back with Ino so I thought something happened to you. Are you hurt anywhere Sasuke-kun?" Sakura has a worried expression etched on her face.

'**_She's very cheerful always caring when I got hurt'_** _'Just like you…' _thought Sasuke as he smiled for himself.

'**_I just wanted to say that you should treat her better, make-up for all the hurting you've done to her.'_** _'I will…'_

"Sakura…" Sasuke began. Sakura looked up full of worry in her eyes.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day shall we?" Once again Sasuke took her hand just like last time this time with no hesitation in his mind.

'_I won't lose the one I care for the most…'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Please drop a review! I'll really appreciate it. Kinda gives me motivation for it all. Oh yeah sorry for not including a question in this chappy I'll do it in the next one I Promise.


	5. Efforts are Paid

**AN:** I know, I m really late in updating this, but I can't help it…writer's block. A BIG ONE. So please forgive me!

Thanks for those reviwerz:

PrincessChii: XD

flowerangel050: I'm flattered!

pei-chan: you think so? Thanks BTW

lilxangelxsweetz: could be…but he has the power to change it all!

lexy499: threatening the Uchiha! Nice!

Tears like Crystals: Thanks!

Unwantedangel: Always and forever thank you for D support!

KEIzumi: Oh I see…I understand

Chibi Togiretogire Tenshi-hime: Fluffy :3

Honou no Megami: Thank you!

Jisukiii: Really? Thankz

khannds:3 I'm lost for words :3

angelic.missy: it's not done…I think…of course it isn't XD

luvsasukeandrobin:3

Iloveinuyasha44:….uh…TADAA!

* * *

First they began sight-seeing, walking around the whole place with the girl staring in awe. As for Sasuke, he was bored to hell but with an impassive look on his face.

He agreed to this willingly and now he doesn't regret it but it doesn't mean he enjoyed it. When at ends of his patience, he would just steal a glance at his companion who kept smiling as if there's no tomorrow, then all of his annoyance would fade.

"Everything here is simply breath-taking, ne Sasuke-kun?" The girl beamed with joy as she asked her silent partner.

"Hn, if you ask me everything is what it should be. What could be 'breath-taking' here?" Not a single emotion was shown on his face while he replied. He agreed that he wouldn't complain, not at all, never, just for her.

"Eh, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Asked the kunoichi, her happiness going down a notch.

"…" Was the answer she got. She stared at him blankly, like he always use to do with her. Any sign of her bubbly-ness disappearing.

What could he say? _' No I most certainly am not enjoying myself so can we get on with it and go on._' Uchiha Sasuke isn't that stupid.

Sakura sighed giving up and continued walking, putting up a small smile compared to the one before. How simply can her emotions get affected by him? Doesn't she know it pained him to know that it was he, himself causing her sadness? Of course, she doesn't, he wouldn't let her know.

"Sakura…let's get through with…" Sasuke paused after that, he was about to nag her out of this. No, he has of control himself. Sasuke doesn't nag other people. He slapped himself mentally for even trying to mention it out loud. He wished badly she never heard him.

"Eh? Nani, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him upon hearing her name. Sasuke was definitely cursed with bad luck.

'_Think fast, think fast, that is what I should do, think, think! I'm a so-called-genius for heaven's sake THINK!'_ His brain shouted.

"uh…let's get through….with….the……uh-game" Score! He has it all covered!.

"Mm…I wouldn't mind but it is your turn to ask so, ask me anything?" Sakura smiled.

'_Anything huh? How about- damn brain, this is what I get for staying too long with that idiotic-perverted sensei' _Sasuke scolded himself. _'You're making her wait!'_

Sakura has a slight frown shown on her lips. "Um, you don't have to force yourself, Sasuke-kun. We can stop the game if you want to." Sakura offered.

'_This game got you this far Uchiha, it made you spend time with her, now enough before you spilled more secrets' _Sasuke closed his eyes irritated. He just found out that his mind was thinking something he doesn't want to think and it's just nagging him mad. Hah, Uchiha **nagging **himself. He tried to stop his train of thoughts but it just won't happen. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Shut the hell up!" As he realized he said that out loud, he snapped his eyes open to see a shocked girl slowly cowering away from him. Not only her but other people from that area.

"No…I didn't mean you, I meant that was for me, uh what I'm saying is…it's just-" Great, now he is explaining himself fom his own stupidity making himself look more stupid. And he was doing this in public

"Look, what would make you happy?" He suddenly asked her now calmed state. She looked at him strangely.

"I want to know…what would make you happy. It's my question…our fourth question." Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes. Dead Serious, meaning…he meant it. The girl in front of him just smiled at him.

'_Girls, really are weird, first they'd go all hyper, the they'd get all depressed, then happy, then sad, scared and then…smiling? I will never understand their kind'_ Sasuke noted himself.

"I thought you would know already." Sakura told him as she neared him and grabbing his arm, linking it with hers. _'Now they act so bold'_

"I do?" Sasuke answered.

"Umhmm, it's simple, it's a boy, and my whole world revolves around him. He's the one who can make me happy and sad at the same time. He is jerky most of the times but I can deal with that. He can be as cold-hearted as he wishes but I'm always here by his side." Sakura said, hinting he would get what she was saying. And luckily he did.

"Hey, are we going to spend the whole day standing here?" Asked Sasuke smirking.

"No, but we still have time before we eat lunch what would you like to do?" Sakura asked him her bubbly self surfacing back. Really simple to change her emotions, yet hard to change her feelings.

"Anything I could, to make you happy" He replied. Sakura knew she has to make sure she never forgets a single detail of this glorious day.

* * *

After that, they just walked to the festival looking for something interesting to do in the festival. But that would be quite hard to do, since Sasuke isn't easily amused.

"Oi, teme!" Someone shouted at their back. Sasuke had a scowl look on his face as he decided to turn around with Sakura.

"Oh, hello Naruto" Sakura flashed him a smile that he would die for…if he still had feelings for her.

"Um, o-ohayo Sakura-chan, Sa-Sasuke-san" Stuttered the girl behind Naruto, she isn't so shy around her friends anymore, but she IS stuttering right now from the heavy load she was carrying.

Sakura immediately let go of Sasuke's arm as she went near Naruto all quiet-like. Sasuke glared at the clueless baka as his Sa-…well, no use hiding it anymore, his Sakura neared him.

"Na-ru-to" Sakura said teasingly her head hanging downwards so not a single one could see her expression. She stopped right in front of him inches away.

"Oh, Sakura-chan I didn't know you would return my previous feelings, but I'm already with-" Sasuke was about to give Naruto a beating of his life when Sakura did it for him.

**Smack!**

"BAKA! How could you let Hinata-chan carry all those…things!" Sakura yelled at the poor helpless boy with a big lump on his head.

"Oh, oh my!" was all Hinata could say, while Sasuke was smirking.

"D-demo, Sakura-chan I won those for Hinata-chan and it all belongs to her so she has the right to carry-" Naruto couldn't finish as Sakura smacked him again.

"O-oh Sakura-chan that isn't necessary, I can hold these, just fine." Hinata covered for him. Sakura didn't buy it, she was piled up with all those stuffed animals how could she possibly be fine. She looks like a toy dumpsite.

"A-actually, i-it was sweet of h-him to win all of these for me, it took him a lot of effort so I appreciate them all greatly" Hinata added to calm Sakura down. Sasuke listened attentively to what Hinata said.

"I didn't say why she has to carry it, I said why you WOULD let her carry it, be a man and help your girl out!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke stood there amused that Sakura controls the man like a dog, threatening.

Naruto stumbled towards Hinata and carried more than half the load she was carrying. Now Hinata's face can be seen rather than before where we can only see her eyes.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" Hinata thanked him as her cheeks were turning red. Naruto simply grinned in return

"Well see ya' Sakura-chan, teme, I have to get more things for my Hinata-chan!" As Naruto walked to the nearest booth available. He left the red Hinata with Sasuke and Sakura as he took out a few bills and laid it on the counter.

"N-Naruto-kun! It's already enough!" Hinata walked to her boyfriend but before she could take the third step, she faced the remaining two and bowed to them politely before leaving them alone.

Naruto's eyes were burning with fire as he tossed the ring to the other side of the booth. Sakura giggled at the sight of Naruto cursing the ring.

"You can call him a dobe, but he can be sweet especially when it involves Hinata" Sakura told Sasuke in a sweet tone.

Sasuke observed from afar, seeing how the dobe makes such a fool out of himself. Yet…he took a glance at his side, settling his eyes on her. She was smiling contently as she too watch the couple.

'**_A-actually, i-it was sweet of h-him to win all of these for me, it took him a lot of effort so I appreciate them all greatly'_**

'**_You can call him a dobe, but he can be sweet especially when it involves Hinata'_**

It popped into Sasuke's head. Naruto, is being called sweet not him. Naruto is one step ahead of him! How could have let this happen! He won't just stand around and watch as Naruto MIGHT beat him in other things as well.

"Sakura, if you'll need me I'll be right over there by that booth." He announced to her and tilted his head to the direction.

"Why do you want to try it out?" Sakura felt her anxiety going up. He is slowly ever so slowly yet widely opening to her. She squinted on what would have possibly caught his attention. It's a coin toss booth. Simple, nothing out of the ordinary, except it doesn't have many customers.

Sasuke nodded at her question and headed to it's direction. Sakura followed behind him with a little distance.

He stopped at the counter of the booth. His eyes observing the whole booth. The person in charge of the booth gave him a questioning stare.

"May I help you…sir?" The person asked still confused as to why Sasuke was giving his booth the beady eyes. Sasuke took a couple of change from his pocket and slid them over to the guy.

The guy got the point and gave him three plastic coins.

"Now the objective here sir is to have the coin land on a certain spot on that marked board over there. If it did then you get to win a prize." The guy explained. Sasuke stared at the board for a moment. Studying it carefully. A simple squared board, full of squares written on it as a border. A few cells darken, and that was his targets.

He nodded as he placed the first plastic coin between his thumb and index finger. His stance lowering.

Sakura peeked from the small distance seeing what he was up to. Her eyes went from his face…to his hand…to the coin…then to the air…and then…

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. He missed it. Greatly! How! Impossible! The great super nin Sasuke missed his target?

Sakura wanted to go near him and comfort him, saying it's okay. But she didn't even have time as two other coins went flying to the board…both missing the target by a cell.

Sasuke gave a frustrated look and handed more change to the guy, guarding the booth. All efforts of his becoming futile.

* * *

Sakura was about to stop his twenty-fifth trial but Sasuke turned to her first.

"Sorry if I made you…wait, I just wanted to try this worthless game." He muttered lower. He IS embarrassed greatly. He can't even score for her. Now he knows the reason why only a few try that booth. IT WAS HARD. To make it worse SHE saw the whole thing.

"It's okay, I wasn't bored at all Sasuke-kun, nice try though." Sakura stayed optimistic at the now scowling Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir stared at the last piece of thing he needed to get rid of before going away. He walked away tossing the cursed plastic coin to the booth without looking, not caring.

He continued to move on, but then Sakura gasped. He stopped and tried to find out what was wrong.

"Sasuke…kun…you did it! It landed right on the spot! Look!" Sakura was jumping with pure happiness. His effort has been rewarded. One of the lucky ones who got the coin landing on the spot on the huge wide board.

"Sir, please claim any prize you like." The guy smiled at him. After awhile…Sasuke headed towards the person waiting for him not far off.

"Here" He pushed something soft in her arms. She was taken back. So all of that effort was for her.

It was a pink teddy! Kawaii…

"F-for me?" Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall down. Sakura saw the worried eyes he gave her and she shook her head.

"G-gomen…it's…tears of joy?...um…Arigato!" Sakura flung her arms to him not caring why it was such a small cause for this bold move. She was expecting him to push her away but instead…two words that were so familiar to her escaped his lips.

"You're annoying" Sasuke told her.

"I know" Sakura replied.

* * *

**AN:** Review plz! 


	6. Our Little Walk

**A/N:** I'd like to have a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. Thanks a lot!

* * *

After a few more rounds, due to Sakura's request they left the site of the festival, and were now walking to who knows where?

Sasuke's right eyebrow was twitching, his face twisted with annoyance. Why was he annoyed? It's because of…

"Sakura, stop that" That was not a request, distinguished by the tone.

He was ignored.

Now his annoyance doubled, his brows furrowed. He does not like being ignored, and heck, what happened right now is never going to happen again.

"Sakura. stop. it." He demanded.

Still he was ignored.

Intensified Uchiha annoyance-o-meter, not good.

"Sa-Ku-Ra!" He wants, and will, get her attention no matter what.

"Mm? Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him with that innocent look on her face. She saw Sasuke gritting his teeth and she was lost in the pool of confusion.

"I-said-stop-doing-that" Sasuke repeated for her. Obviously not happy about it.

"Stop what?" Sakura asked, feeling all giddy and gave the pink teddy a shake in both of her arms, squishing it to her chest.

"That" Sasuke stated simply, making the Uchiha annoyance-o-meter drop down by a few.

"You mean me smiling at you?" Sakura gave her teddy another twirl.

"I mean, you, twirling, hugging, kissing, killing, squishing, talking, sniffing, eating the damn thing" Sasuke's mouth dropped to a plain straight line.

"I wasn't doing all of those stuff, and I don't eat inedible things, Sasuke" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but it just stayed open.

"-kun" Sakura finished, as soon as that happened Sasuke closed his mouth shut. His self-imagined meter back to zero.

"So where are we headed this time?" Sasuke changed their topic looking away.

"Well, it's lunch time so I'm taking you to lunch." Sakura answered him cheerfully continuing her merry way. Sasuke on the other hand, stopped abruptly.

He grabbed her wrist as a reflex and turned for another direction.

"Chotto matte yo, Sasuke-kun where are we going? I wanted us to go over there." She pinpointed the opposite direction of which they now have fully turned their backs to.

"I'm treating you to lunch." Sasuke fired back just so she would be quiet.

"No, I'm taking you to lunch, there's a place over there and I'm sure you'd-" Sakura didn't get to finish as Sasuke used force for her to turn to another direction.

"I won't allow a girl to treat me to lunch and-" It was now Sakura's turn to cut him off since she got her wrist back from the mighty Sasuke.

"Listen, I wasn't going to treat you to lunch. So don't get all embarrassed, I made lunch for us. That's what I took from home remember?" She giggled.

Sasuke simply stayed silent.

"Now I wouldn't ever be reluctant to have you treat me to lunch, I was the one who kept asking you remember?" Sakura grinned.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted from afar as she calls her teammate. Sasuke's reaction was to stop walking away but never turning to her.

"Whew, I caught up" Were the words that came from her lips as she heaved for some oxygen when she was near him. Sasuke though, just rolled his eyes in response.

"That was a tiring morning now wasn't it. But you always do our missions perfectly that's probably why you aren't exhausted at all." Sakura began, she was greeted by silence.

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you'd like to go out and eat lunch with me" Sakura continued, smiling at one side as she play with both her index finger.

At this, Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to this but Sakura added something else.

"Wait, before you say no, I want you to know that it's my treat. Not because of no particular reason of course, you see it's my birthday and I want to at least spend some time with you." She confessed burning red in as her shyness bubble up.

Sasuke sighed in response.

"We already spent the morning together doing that 'pathetic excuse' as a mission. Go ask the dobe" With that said he left, making her day a sad one.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"But in this case, I especially worked hard to prepare this meal with us" She held out the bento-box.

Sasuke looked troubled, but nodded. He let her lead him to wherever she wants to go, for he was in deep thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura decided to lighten up the mood.

"I didn't tell you that because I wanted you to feel guilty. I just wanted to br-"

"Gomen" It was a mere whisper.

She stood there dumbstruck, as she wondered whether she heard correctly or not.

"Gomene, Sakura" Sasuke looked straight at her deep emerald eyes, holding it in place.

"I-I guess I was a little…harsh at you…that time…and…I'm really…s-sorry" He turned his head away as his cheeks were tainted pink with embarrassment.

How many times has she dazed out this day? Will there be more phenomenon to happen on this very day. Note to self: mark this day, and make the Hokage proclaim this as a very important holiday.

'**Hell yeah! Love rules!' **She was hearing this all day from inner Sakura and she never gets tired of it.

"S-sasuke-kun you don't need to apologize, I understand you. You're like that and will probably stay like that but, Apology accepted." Sasuke was greeted by a meaningful sincere smile from her.

* * *

Their walk was taking long, did she forget the direction. No she is…was positive it is somewhere around here but where?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke frowned as his moment of silent was broken. He turned his gaze at her, saying she has his attention

"Will you be mad if I tell you that we're lost?" Dumb question.

"Maybe" Was his response.

"Then I won't tell you" She muttered back. Figures. She already made it clear that they are lost. Why'd she even bother?

Both figures stopped walking. Tension was growing, at least one of them can tell.

"U-uh, it's this way I'm sure" Sakura is now nervous as she was stared at with his impassive look of reluctant-ness. The tension did not go away.

Sasuke walked ahead leaving her a few steps behind.

"u-um…since this will be a long walk…" She ordered her useless brain underneath that large forehead of hers to work. Work. Work. Work!

"uh …um…wh-who do you think cares for you the most?" She was met with a face that has a raised eyebrow in question.

"My third question. Our fifth question, you…get what I mean" She smiled nervously. His stare turned into a suspicious one and he turned away and continued walking.

"Hey, you have to answer tha-"

"Who cares for me anyway" Sasuke answered her.

"Nuh-uh that's not true; there are a lot of people who cares for you. Your fa- I mean the people of Konoha, your rela-….um…rookie nine. Team 7, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, they care about you." Sakura fought back.

"How sure are you?" He answered back darkly.

"Well, I care about you. That you can be sure of" She was not about to lose.

Sasuke smirked. "Well that's my answer"

"u-h…eh! You tricked me" Sakura pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Well, you told me that yourself, that you care" Sasuke now has that smug look on his face.

Sakura pouted on the outside but on the inside…'**hell yeah! Sasuke-kun thinks I'm the person who cares the most!'**

"Since you have asked you third question, I think mine should be as well." Sasuke announced, not stopping his walk. Making Sakura stopped pouting.

Sasuke has his moment of silence yet again as he began thinking, making Sakura gulp in anxiousness. Suddenly Sasuke whirled around finding Sakura a few inches away from him with widened eyes.

"What do you like in a guy?" He blurted it out; finally, it was stuck on his mind for the last minutes. After that he quickly turned away and began to walk again.

Sakura quickly caught up with him, smiling mischievously.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Sakura teased.

"Just answer" Sasuke shot back.

"Well…" Sakura placed both of her hands behind her back, her left hand holding her right, and she leaned forward.

"I like someone who's sharp, good-looking, mysterious and comes from a very high prestigious clan, someone like Neji." Sakura beamed.

Sasuke coughed continuosly, it was like he chocked on something.

"Hyuuga! That second-rate white-eyed-freak Why him?" Sakura could feel a hot red aura emit from Sasuke. (no offense Neji lovers, a spur of the moment thing)

'_Heck, I am sharp, probably the sharpest one of Konoha. Good-looking? Hah? Whose got more fan girls? Mysterious, I'm more unsociable than him, that freako is no match for me. And a very high prestigious clan? Who's the Uchiha here? UCHIHA!'_

"Hehe, nah, I wasn't serious." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura could feel the aura fade away, but in replacement a deep glare is seen.

"I like someone who's superior in taijutsu, bold in his actions and not afraid to show their love for me, someone like Lee-kun"

If possible he would faint, but no he kept his composure, but his eyes were as big as saucers.

"Fuzzy-eyebrows! No way! Like hell would I let you give yourself to the likes of him" Sasuke was now boiling-hot. How could she have preferred that green monster over him. Has hell really frozen over?

"I'm kidding, jeez Sasuke-kun you sure react a lot this day." Sakura teased him more, straightening her composure and made a gesture of thinking.

"What I really like in a guy is not in his looks, abilities, or standard. I like a guy to whom I feel comfortable with, someone who I know cares for me even though he doesn't show it, someone who is sweet in his own way, someone who tries hard to impress me, someone who would willingly protect me from danger even if he himself was at stake" Sakura mumbled word per word

"You didn't end it with 'someone like-' this time" Sasuke pinpointed the obvious.

"Well, I decided to skip that part" Sakura grinned widely as she ran ahead of him and yelling "we're here"

Sasuke arrived a few seconds later scanning the new profound area.

"A lake?" Sasuke said with a deadpanned voice.

"Yup isn't it the perfect place to eat lunch?" Sakura sat near the stream and began unfolding the large handkerchief around her bento box.

"Hn" Sasuke followed her soon afterwards.

"Hey I'm beginning to have a knack for this game so I'll give you my fourth question now making it our…mumble…five….seventh question!"

"Shoot" Sasuke told her.

"Before that I'd just like to congratulate myself for making you speak so much than the usual 'Hn' 'aa' 'shut up dobe' and 'you're annoying'." She gave herself a round of applause.

"My fourth question is…" Sakura paused for a few moments, thinking. Sasuke waited patiently.

"What do you think of me?"

* * *

A/N: What ya think? Please review!


	7. Back to where?

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Forgive me :(

* * *

"My fourth question is…" Sakura paused for a few moments, thinking. Sasuke waited patiently.

"What do you think of me?"

Sasuke sat still, very still, if she was right, he didn't even blink since she asked her question.

Sasuke was silent, a few thoughts already passed through his head as an answer and he rejected every single one of them. Reason? Unacceptable, Unexplainable, and just plain not him.

It's an easy question really, for every other person that's not him. How can he answer this with no sweat if he doesn't even know how to respond to it? Is the answer even within his reach? Of course, but can he say it in front of her…?

Sakura stared at his face while he's in a state of…shock, if you call it that since his expression hasn't really change since he sat there near her. How great could this day get? She gets to see Uchiha Sasuke up-close when his spacing out (self-opinion), which no girl has ever done before. She could go goo-goo-gaa-gaa at him and he won't shove her away, not like some others who have tried.

**Inner sakura: " Hell yeah! Who's lagging behind now?"**

A few minutes have passed and silence answered her. Not to get the wrong idea, she loves staring at her beloved Sasuke-kun, but she got the slightest feeling he won't be answering her question.

"Sasuke-kun, just be true and spit it out! Tell me what you think of me." Sakura encourage him to speak but all he did in return was lower his head down and his bangs hovered over his eyes making it hidden in the shadows.

She took this time to prepare herself for what he has to say. She expected this to be what she had feared for, so she has to smile. Smile all the hurt away. Just a smile. Hurtful or not. Okay, she was given enough time to master it. Answer round is now up.

"…"That's it, she's fed up.

"I won't be bothered by your answer Sasuke-kun, so you don't need to think too hard on how to break it to me, just say I mean completely nothing to you-"

"Don't make assumptions as if you're sure" Was what she was given. It took her a few seconds for it to sink in. Does that mean that there's hope for her?

"To me you're-" it started. She listened attentively.

"You're-" a few more words and it shall be revealed. Sasuke still looked unsure, his brows furrowed as he glance towards another direction, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm?" She's getting worked up over this thing.

"To me you're…a girl." Sakura's waiting smile faltered. The answer was so…unexpected. Seriously.

_That's it? That was it! A girl? Of course I'm a girl. I don't need my mother to tell me that for me to figure it out._

"A girl in the crowd of a certain imbecilic mob" By that it means fan girls.

"**Thuk"**

It's like her heart was shot by an arrow. Her faltering smile grew still. A fan girl, he thought of her as a horrid fan girl. She's not sure if that didn't level with the 'you mean nothing to me' phrase.

"And-" _So he wasn't done yet? _She was ready for this right? Breathing in deeply, she smiled once more for the continuation. Fake or not!

"-and then a teammate, who is such a burden" _He just had to continue…_

"**Thuk, thuk"**

A second arrow, did this ruin her day or what? A burden, she was considered a burden…up to now when she tried so hard-

"You-" There's more! Sure there was that cover-up smile, but could she keep it up?

"You, surprisingly became a friend of mine" _A friend…so I was a friend, well, that's better than a meaningless human, fan girl and burden put together. Yet why does it still hurt?_ Sakura's smile wasn't for cover-up anymore. It's a smile. A sad smile.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun…for considering me as your friend. I-" It's okay. A friend. She worked her way up there. That's enough for now.

"I wasn't finish" He spoke once more, eyes fully on her. His face seemed troubled as to if she was fine, seeing that smile of hers. She bowed her head for a short "gomen ne" as he nudge her head for him to continue. He broke the eye-contact to look away again.

"But unexpectedly, to me now, you're more than just a friend…" Sakura's eyes began to sparkle again waiting for him to finish no matter what.

"now, you're…" He paused again. Is he intentionally doing that?

"I'm?" It seems as if he turned it around and we're back to square one. Can't he just announce this the first time, he rather give me a ride on roller-emotional-lala-coaster.

"You're an important person to me" _Was that a tint of red on his cheek?_

She beamed and hugged her pink teddy, fidgeting a little from embarrassment. Was she the one to be embarrassed?

So he hadn't looked her way since he said that. He couldn't even believe it himself that he told her that. But the truth is the truth, it's the truth. He sighed.

A bento box was offered to him. He took it with a nod of gratitude and focused his attention there. He began to eat…a bite…

"Sakura, I won't be able to eat properly if you keep staring." He seems to be watching her from the side.

"Ah, gomen. I just want to know how is it?" Sakura didn't expect that she would be with Sasuke this whole day, but she did prepare two lunch boxes. Maybe because, she DID want Sasuke to be her…even though her hard work of preparing the perfect lunch could be wasted.

"It's fine" He continued to eat his lunch.

"I'm glad then." She smiled as she herself began to eat her own food.

"Ne…Sakura…"

"Huh? Something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to ask you something…" He started to stare at her.

"Sure, it could be our eighth question" She received another nod.

"Why are you still with me?" His eyes held hers in place.

"I-I don't understand-" She stared back at him.

"Why…are you still by my side…even though I pushed you away many times before." He has pondered himself this question a few nights before. It was one of his 'Why do I ask myself these stupid questions' questions.

He started for his lunch once more.

"W-well…I don't know…I guess…I always wanted to." She saw his face give that confuse look as he already finished half of the content in that bento box.

"I never hated you. I never hated you for pushing me away; because I understand that you don't want us to mean so much to you. Even though you don't show it, we know you care for us all the same." He still seemed troubled by her answer.

"Because I know that you need us, and with that I'll always annoy you the way I always do." She finished. Although, she wasn't even sure if her answer made any sense. All she knows that she **wanted **to be with him.

She looked at him, and his face seem satisfied with her answer. So she set her mind on her food again.

"Sakura…" He neared her.

"Um?" She was almost done.

"Arigato" He handed her back the already empty lunch box.

"Oh this is nothing" She took it, and finished up her food. Packing the things that were needed to be packed.

"So we have a few more hours before the day ends. Wanna go back to the festival?" She stood up tidying herself. He shrugged in response. So they made their way back to the festival.

_Arigato……for everything…

* * *

_

So there they were again, marching along the forest back to the site where they have been two hours ago. Silence hanging in the air, like always.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her voice seems to trail off. Sasuke being ahead just tilted his head back to her.

"I wanted to ask you this for a very long time now. And I decided for it to be my fifth question"

He stopped, waiting for her to catch up to his side. She wasn't facing him so he began to worry.

Her head snapped his direction staring at him with her eyes full of determination.

"W-what?"

"Is…is it true…..that…you like girls with long hair better?" His face faulted for a split-second.

"Where the heck did you get that?"

"Well is it true?" _She was this determine to know how I think of hairs?_

"There's no truth to that."

Sakura seemed devastated to hear that from him. _I can't believe it, I was sulking so much when I got my hair cut short in that stupid Chuunin exam, thinking I'd look even more stupid to him than before. Now when I took the time to grow my hair long again, he says he likes it better short. _

Absentmindedly she began to pound her head on the nearest tree. Softly.

"I never said I liked you better when your hair was short."

"Huh? B-but how did-"

"You were obviously acting that out so well." He stated.

Sakura stopped her actions as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"I like a person better…depending on who that person is." He started walking again, leaving her a few steps behind.

Sakura ran to catch up to him again. "So….how about me…short or long? Which is better for you"

"You're bugging me again" He retorted.

"Mou….Sasuke-kun please…long or short?"

"It's not your turn to ask stupid questions" He told her. She pouted in response. And this continued all the way back to the festival.


	8. Ferris Wheel?

'**lub dub' **

'**lub dub' **

'**lub dub'**

His heartbeat raced with hers. He was growing as nervous as she was. It was like his heart suddenly got this microphone and it was connected to both his ears. He doubted the girl that was too close for comfort, would not hear it; it's too loud NOT to hear.

He couldn't even react properly. His face was beet red and his back was leaning on the edge. He thanked the heavens that she couldn't see his face right now, since her face was buried on his chest and her arms around his waist. Her body pressed against his.

He would never get away with the 'you're heavy' fact…he already used that, besides does he want to get away from this? Great his thinking of things again. Only a jerk would take advantage of a girl in her state…then again he has been called a jerk many times before-…no, no way will he do something like that to her, even if he is a jerk.

How the heck did he get himself into this position?

* * *

**Flashback…**

"_Sakura…we're back at the festival. Stop repeating the same idiotic question over and over again" He was tired of this, he kept on hearing the stupid question he would go insane if he heard it again in the next-_

"_But I just want you to say if you like my hair longer or shorter!" She never gets tired of talking now does she?_

_That's it he crossed the line of sane. He just decided to ignore everything she says for the next ten minutes or so. That's insanity. Because no sane person would like to get THE Haruno Sakura pissed. She'd blow just like the fifth! A thing she grasped on her sessions with the said Hokage. But luckily for Sasuke, Sakura was used to him ignoring her so she wouldn't go as far as being pissed…at least not on him. She feels sorry for the next annoying thing that would cross her path._

"_Sasuke-kun! It's just a word, long or short…promise I won't bother you with the topic ever again." She got nothing._

"_Long…Sasuke-kun?" His face didn't move the least bit._

"_Short?" He was impassive._

"_You're ignoring me aren't you?" Not even a smirk_

"_Does a single word of what I'm saying for the past minute even entered your head?" She still got nothing. Her right brow twitched._

"_Sasuke-kun the issue isn't that big for you to ignore me" She could understand him ignoring her if she forces stuff on him but answering a question as easy as this? That's not enough of a reason for Haruno Sakura to get ignored._

"_Mou…Sasuke-kun!" The result is…_

"…"

"_That's it! If you don't answer me in the next ten seconds I'm leaving you!" Sasuke remained immobile._

_10…_

_9…_

"_Oh! If it isn't the blooming flower of Konoha! Dear Sakura-chan! What are you doing alone in a wonderful day such as this? I, Lee, would be honored to share your youth on this-"_

**_-He went flying the next second-_**

_3…_

_2…_

_Sakura turned her heel around preparing to leave. She was still rooted, not really planning on leaving at all. But in her case she would willingly leave the clueless guy right here right-_

_a sigh came from him. His ten minutes of insanity was over…just in time._

_1…_

"_So, would you stop bugging me with the same question? Then we could go on with whatever we have to put up with." He turned to her._

"_Okay!" She happily went to him, like nothing happened…if something did happen…could she stay mad at him for something as low as this?_

_They walked side by side to the place where they were before. Was there something else to do here?_

_Both of them stood still, they were shocked as they both stared at the same structure for a few seconds. It was a huge, very BIG, tall…huge Ferris wheel. How did they miss this in the morning? No, they couldn't have missed it. It was too big to miss! What in heaven's name did they do to get that thing up and running with the short time of them eating lunch!_

_Sasuke shook his head slightly, thinking he was seeing things. While Sakura just gaped at it._

"_Oi…Sakura, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He nudge his seems to be out-of-it companion._

"_I-If you're talking about the h-huge Ferris Wheel r-right there in front of us right now which was not there this morning and had magically appeared there now in full function up and ready to go, then I'd have to say…" Sakura just kept on rambling not being able to tear her eyes away from the said structure._

"_I'll take that as a yes" He rolled his eyes._

"_TEME! Sakura-chaaaaan!"_

"_BAKA! They might be having a 'moment' there"_

"_When are you planning to shut that troublesome mouth of yours Ino, my ears are bleeding"_

"_N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?"_

_That made Sakura break her eye-contact from the unmoving thing. Sasuke didn't need to look back to know who those voices belonged to._

"_Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru-k-" Sakura waved at them all._

"_Leave it at that" was the voice that came after. His lips form a straight thin line when he turned to them. He didn't know why but he doesn't like it one bit when Sakura starts calling other guys with that certain suffix. Since that suffix with that voice sounds better with his name._

"_Hey, so you lovebirds enjoying your time?" greeted Ino. Sakura's eyes quickly snapped to Ino._

"_Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" returned Sakura._

"_Ne, ne teme did you like see how they build that thing?" Naruto was pointing to the Ferris wheel._

"_No dobe, I was expecting you would since we weren't here at that time." He answered staring at the structure again._

"_OH! So that's it! Well, what happened? Did you have a good time?" said Ino, who suddenly placed herself between Sasuke and Naruto._

"_I-Ino! I'm sure nothing like THAT happened…r-right Sakura-chan?" Hinata faced Sakura, trying to get a hint of assurance from the girl._

"_O-of course not!" Sakura suddenly went red._

"_Girls and their gossip, much too troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru to the guys._

"_You said it" answered both the 'bastard' and the 'dead-last'._

"_Anyway, back to the topic…how bout' you Shikamaru, did you see how that thing was built?" Naruto asked guy who also seems to be observing the structure._

"_No, I was too busy being drag by that troublesome girl" He tilted his head to Ino._

"_Did you see Naruto? I was wondering myself" Sakura suddenly popped into the conversation. In the background you would see Ino mouthing the words 'troublesome ei?' while pinching the cheek of the annoyed Nara nearer to the group._

"_Hm, well I don't know. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw it." Naruto just scratched his head in utter confusion._

"_B-but that's real right?" said Hinata, who appeared behind Naruto._

"_Only one way to find out" muttered the other two girls._

"_Hell no!" was the answer they got from the other two guys._

"_Why not? Wanna go Hinata-chan?" Naruto began leading the way as Hinata followed behind. She was a little relieved to know Naruto's hands were full with the 'stuff' he got her, or he would be dragging her all the way with all the 'stuff' she was carrying._

"_Sasuke-kun onegai!" Sakura looked at her partner who currently looked uninterested with puppy-dog eyes._

'_those eyes again…' He shrugged and began walking towards it too. Sakura beamed and when she caught up, she linked her arms with his._

_Shikamaru just gulped at the scene, he was left alone with…_

"_We're going whether you like it or not lazy-ass" Ino dragged her partner by pinching his cheek again._

'_Tsk, I wonder what my swollen cheek will look like tomorrow…troublesome girl' and there he was being dragged AGAIN._

_They all met up at where the surprisingly small line of it starts. With Naruto and Hinata, then Sasuke and Sakura, lastly Shikamaru and Ino._

_With the guys…_

_Naruto…jumps in anxiousness._

_Sasuke…observing the place, also giving the silver-haired guy who was working the whole thing weird looks._

_Shikamaru…also observing the ride, making sure its safe. Who would want to ride their death car anyway?_

_With the girls…well not enough time, they started going in their separate cars. Very short line indeed!_

_So let's go back to our favorite pair!_

_Sasuke seated himself on the left side from the door and Sakura on the right. It began to move as the door was surely locked. Sakura surveyed the glass window to look outside and see Shikamaru being pushed in by Ino on the car next to them, she simply giggled._

"_I'm really excited once we get to the top, I'm sure we'll be able to see the entire village by then." She smiled, trying to spark a conversation._

_She got a nod._

"_So…since this ride is a little…slow…your turn to ask questions. Our tenth question! Finally half the way!" It would be boring if the whole ride would be silent._

"_It's…been bugging me but…"

* * *

_

_**flashback in a flashback! XD**_

"_Christmas probably" Sasuke answered still having a distant look on his face thinking of what to say next._

"_Eh? Sasuke-kun I'm making you think huh?" Sakura teased. Sasuke muttered a few curses that were inaudible for Sakura to understand._

"_Because I have fond memories of that holiday" Sasuke answered back wearing his victorious smirk. "Oh, really, please be more specific" She'd love to hear a nice childhood story from Sasuke. Another information means closing their gap right?_

_Sasuke was silent for a few moments. And he slowly closed his eyes trying to visualize his past._

"_Oh, nothing much. It's just the day when I met someone who peeped at me when I practiced. What a sly stalker she was." Sasuke felt his lips tugging at the end to form a small smile. Sakura widened her eyes as she remembers that day clearly._

"_You're right it was the first time I met you" She said surprisingly. "Yeah, you were actually watching me practice the whole time" Sasuke made his side comment._

"_Uh huh, it's also the time where you threw a kunai at me, harsh Sasuke-kun" Said Sakura with fake teary-eyes. "Heh, thought you were an attacker or maybe a challenger. Never thought it would be a girl…then again I do experience girls following me all the time." Sasuke explained._

"_Nuh uh, I wasn't following you…I just happened to…you know, see you." Sakura covered up. "Yeah with a present in your hand and gave it to me" Sasuke fought back laughingly._

"_Fine, lets drop it" It wasn't really Sasuke who would speak this much in just one topic let's leave it to him to drop out of a nice conversation._

_**End of flashback in a flashback! XD

* * *

**_

"_At that time, you gave me a present yet you said it was the first time we met…and that present was…well …so how?" Sasuke pondered this before but decided to ask her later, which was now._

"_Oh, well…what I meant by 'first time I met you' was well…properly." Sakura explained to him._

"_properly?" _

"_Yeah, since at that time I introduced myself to you and you introduced well…it was more of a forced introduction just so you could get rid of me." She forced out a laugh._

"_So…the present?"_

"_OH, I met you before that! Without the introduction and all. It was love at first sight!" She laughed at her own silliness. _

"_Hn" He rolled his eyes as an 'I get it' expression._

"_My turn! 11th question! It's also bugging me…but what does 'hn' and 'aa' mean?" _

"_I don't know" His truthful response_

"_Oh come on, you have to give me something better than that!" She pouted slightly._

"_Really, I just say that when I feel like it" He said once more._

"_So when you say 'hn' it's like?" She trailed._

"_Whatever"_

"_And when you say 'aa'…?" She continued._

"_Whatever"_

"_So why don't you just say whatever!" She pouted more. He just shrugged it off._

"_We're near the top" He announced. She quickly looks out of the window._

"_I knew it, look there's my house…And Tsunade-sensei's office and and…" Sakura was all giddy again._

'_works everytime' Sasuke smirked, he got away again!_

_Then when their car was at the top center of the Ferris wheel. The ride stopped. Causing the car to sway a little._

"_W-what? oof"_

**end of flashback.

* * *

**

That's right she suddenly lunged at me. He shook his head mentally asking himself why he had to remind himself of all THAT.

'okay, pull yourself together…' He breathed heavily then…

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She seems to be holding in tears, she was trembling and he didn't know what to do.

"I-I…I just remembered…I'm afraid of heights!" She gripped his shirt tighter and leaned in more.

Great. So his stuck here, with nowhere to go and lose on what to do. Then something strucked him.

'Damn you Kakashi, I'll have to deal with you later…'

Below…below…below…them on the very bottom of it all…the said damned person was laughing himself mad.

* * *

A/N: an update at last! XD please review


	9. Is it still a Festival?

**A/N: Here's another update. Hope you'll like it! The story is nearing it's end...hmm maybe two or three more chapters...either way I hope you'll read and review to the end!**

_

* * *

_

_Afraid of heights…afraid of heights…afraid of HEIGHTS? _

He find this very impossible to believe. Whatever happened to the _"I'm really excited once we get to the top, I'm sure we'll be able to see the entire village by then."_? Wasn't she the one who asked him to get on this ride with those hard to resist puppy-dog eyes and those pouting lips of hers?

"_I-I…I just remembered…I'm afraid of heights!"_

How the heck could a person forget their phobias? She was smart, he knew. So she should have known that when they got on this ride they will have to pass the top…which was high, was she expecting they would pass through the center and then luckily be on the ground before she even realizes that it's all over?

"_So…since this ride is a little…slow…your turn to ask questions."_

Nope, she definitely knew they were going to be on top of this all. She was normal all the way to the top. Panic struck her face when he…

"_We're near the top" He announced. She quickly looks out of the window._

"_I knew it, look there's my house…And Tsunade-sensei's office and and…" Sakura was all giddy again._

So was it his fault? Certainly not, she wanted to see the entire village while they were on top, she would have missed it if he hadn't told her. The one to blame was the one who was responsible for making the ride stop and making their car sway high above. Does he have to spell it out? Looking at the still trembling girl that had her arms around him, the most intimate position he ever had with the opposite gender, he knew right away what he will do after all of this was over.

'Kakashi is a dead man'

Figuring the guy won't move this ride for awhile might as well make her calm.

"Sakura, since when were you afraid of heights?" He found his voice rather skeptical, they had missions before and she never showed this phobia of hers ever. He took note of her alert face when she was falling, but who wouldn't be alert when you are about to fall off a tree…or a cliff?

"I…I-I don't even…know…if I'm really…afraid of heights" Was her answer to him. She wasn't hysteric, he was thankful of that. But didn't she just say she REMEMBERED she was afraid of heights…now she's proclaiming she doesn't know if she IS afraid of it. It's making him dizzy.

"I'm just scared…that I might…fall" That made things a little clearer; she was scared because the car they were riding had swayed when the ride stopped. He really find it hard to believe Sakura was scared of heights because from what he heard, she fell off a cliff with him and they were saved because of her. Meaning even through her panic she still had the capability of thinking clearly.

"I…saw how high up we are from the ground when the car swayed" He thought right, she probably got a glimpse of the ground when the car kind of tilted on his side. But it wasn't suppose to sway and tilt that much, unless someone played with their car and got a few screws loose. If he ever finds out that even a small thing such as that is their sensei's fault then he really has a death wish.

Speaking of which, if a screw was a little loose, that would mean if she added weight on his side, wouldn't that mean their car is tilted even more. He had a look over his shoulder and sure enough he can slightly see the ground.

So she figured it out before him and thought they really are going to fall. So to calm her down… to calm her down…uh…

"What else are you afraid of?"

"W-what?" she stopped trembling…good.

"I'm asking you a question" Now that tone definitely was skeptical, either way he got her attention. Wouldn't they be in a much worse state if she found out about what she could see behind his back?

She looked up to him thinking deeply. She fears what average girls fears…or what a child fears…she hate bugs that's definitely a girlish fear…but the other one, so childish. No one would like to humiliate themselves…at least not intentionally (remembering Naruto). So she thought of a nice way to answer him…silence.

"That was my sixth question…our 12th."

She sighed, no escape huh?

"Well…"

"I won't repeat myself" He seem to look away from her, he'd rather stare at the ground far below than be lost as her lilac-scented hair fill his sense of smell.

"I'm afraid of bugs…" He wasn't surprised, most of the girl population does. But that doesn't seem to be the end of her sentence.

Sakura thought deeply on how to continue. She hid it from them, she never protest, she never showed tension but…

"…and the dark" He held the urge to both snort and chuckle. The dark! He wasn't expecting any shinobi to be scared of the dark. Wouldn't they be hiding in their houses during the night if they were? In the end, self control won over the overflowing urge. His plan was to calm the person attached to him.

She was expecting he would laugh and taunt her, or pinpoint that it was the most pathetic thing he had ever heard a person say. But what he said totally caught her off.

"Then don't be" Did she hear him right? Did he say _'don't be?'_

"Don't be because…I'm here" Woah, back up, did he mean that literally or did he really mean…

"So don't be scared kay?" Was this still Uchiha Sasuke or did she linked arms with someone else towards the ride who seemingly cares for her in a way that he wouldn't let her be consumed by fright again?

"Cause…I won't let you fall…nor leave you alone…" If she wasn't staring and gapping directly at his face, and doesn't have the capability of sensing genjutsu well, then this is no illusion.

"…or let any harm come to you" Did he mean bugs? Bugs or no bugs that was as sweet as cloud nine. Simple words from him seem so humanly impossible to explain that it is SIMPLE.

"So…let go." She almost turned to stone. Luckily, she didn't but she froze up. How could such a pure romantic lovey-dovey moment get ruined by two words? After a few 30 seconds, she withdrew her arms. And without looking at the glass window behind Sasuke, go back to her side.

The car swayed a bit from the lost of weight on one-side of the car. If something wasn't wrong with what they were riding it would seem Sakura weighs a LOT. When she felt the car tilt again she was panicking again. But she calmed down after feeling something warm envelop her hand.

It was Sasuke's hand. She smiled in relief, partially because it made her forget about all her worries and partially relieved all he said was true. He is there to make sure she would not worry about her fears.

With a tiny sway the ride began moving again. Both sighed. Her fears forgotten.

The much preferred dead man walking with a death wish was grinning widely under his mask. Contented.

A few more minutes before reaching the ground Sakura decided to ask another question to make the awkward moment disappear.

"So my 7th question huh…um…" Sakura observed her partner which seemingly backed off to the very corner of his side.

"Please don't be mad" Sasuke stared at her for awhile, his heavy gaze boring into her. He nodded.

"What was your mother like?" His expression hardened for a bit and turned his gaze somewhere else. Sakura felt herself flinch. She knew this topic about family members always struck a nerve from him. But she always wanted to know what type of girl/woman Sasuke was used to.

He was silent but his expression softened as soon as his eyes rested upon hers.

"She was quite a caring mom. Out of my two parents, she was the closest to me. I would tell her my problems and she would listen. She always assured me of things I always wanted to hear. See, the closest family member to me was Itachi..." He paused a bit.

And he continued after sensing the huge interest Sakura was showing. He never wanted to call that man his brother again.

"Well, Itachi always plays with me…is you call training play…but I always admired him since he was so good at everything that's why at the same time I loathe him. Jealousy perhaps, but that feeling…I only felt that because my dad always acknowledges him and him alone. What I wanted from my dad was acceptance; a compliment from him was enough to make my day. My mom though, always ensured me that my dad loves me and talks about me more than Itachi. I felt love from my mom more than the two others combine." He closed his eyes figuring this wasn't what she asked for.

"My mom was good at cooking I love everything she cooks. She may be a bit loud sometimes but I love her all the same. She was beautiful, bearing the same Black long hair and Jet black eyes as any other of my family." Sasuke summarized briefly.

"So I kind of figured out where the rumor of you liking girls with longer hair came from" Was what he got from Sakura along with a giggle. He just shrugged it off.

He didn't notice that it took a lot of time since they were already at the ground. The car magically unlocked itself rather than the usual guy opening it for them. _'Lucky guy'_ was the thought that passed Sasuke as he got out after Sakura.

When they walked a few steps from the ride they heard the loud-mouth Naruto from behind them.

They both turned to look at the descended pair and what happened next made the pair who went out before them…Nara and Yamanaka, themselves…Uchiha and Haruno, and the newly pair that just got off the ride…Uzumaki and Hyuuga gape.

The ride collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my" "Huh?" "Hell no" "What the?" "No way!" "Impossible" the sequence was reversed.

"What about the others?" Sakura was still wide-eyes.

"I didn't saw anybody enter after us" Ino still showed her disbelief.

"I-I also saw nobody before us" Hinata muttered while she's still in shock.

"Where's the one operating this thing?" Naruto was in a daze.

"Yeah, where is he?" It came out more of a growl from Sasuke

"It will be troublesome to track down a guy who ran away when we were about to go out." Shikamaru was trying to figure out how the thing fell.

"Look over there!" Someone from the group shouted.

"Wha-?" There standing beside the collapsed Ferris Wheel was a two-story decaying house with a sign upfront that says **Haunted Two Story Mansion.**

"Since when was that put up?"

"Isn't it all too weird?"

"Have we entered an amusement park?"

"Can't they think of a better name?"

Smoke appeared with a loud 'poof'. The sign changed into **"Haunted mansion"**

"Well that's not unique" someone complained.

With another 'poof' it changed into a **"Mansion that is Haunted"**

"It's not that much of an improvement"

'poof' the sign now says… **"Haunted Two Story Mansion"**

"The guy running the place sucks huh?"

Again with the 'poof' **"Place for smart-ass ninjas"**

"The guy heard us?"

"Ya think?"

"I still say the name sucks"

'poof' **"You think of a name!"**

"Never mind just stick with the original"

'poof' the sign changed to **"Haunted"**

"I thought the original one was Haunted Two Story Mansion"

'poof' now the sign was all bloody **"The House"**

"Wasn't it a mansion?"

The sign never changed.

"I think the guy had enough Naruto"

"Let's Go" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"You argued and you plan to go in…why not just go in" Sakura sweat-dropped

"Well c'mon" all the guys just shrugged and headed towards the gate. While the girls were rooted in their spot.

"What ya waitin' for Hinata-chan?" Naruto went back and dragged Hinata. This time the stuff animals that Hinata was dreading to fall were really falling.

'_This could be my payback'_ Shikamaru thought and silently went to Ino's back and…

"Shikamaru! Put me down! I'm not going in there! I said put me down" too late they entered the gate.

All that was left was Sasuke and Sakura.

'_It's going to be dark in there I'm sure. Who knows what stuff I'll see there? Decapitated heads…mutilated body parts…ghost stalking me…bloody knives…horrible sounds and wailings…'_

"Sakura…Let's go" Sasuke opened his hand to her.

"_So don't be scared kay?"_

"_Cause…I won't let you fall…nor leave you alone…"_

"…_or let any harm come to you"_

"Sure" She didn't need to fake her smile. Because she was happy and sure enough that Sasuke will stick to his words.

* * *

**A/N: Please drop a review!**


	10. I leave you no choice

**A/N: I'm sorry if I updated a little late, I've been going out a lot this past week and we've been having guest in and out of our house...anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'**_No no no no no no no'_** Inner Sakura was screaming furiously inside.

She was always sensitive with horror stuff. Sure she was a great medic by now, but that frightening image she saw about two years ago was not pleasing. She hated mutilated body parts ever since the day she saw Sasuke's head poking from the ground. That striking feeling she experienced never left her for days. She swore that if she ever sees that happening again, she would not only faint but be in a coma for decades. She shivered at the thought, never once did she liked horror stuff from that day onwards.

"We haven't entered yet" Sasuke took notice of her shivering. Wouldn't it be odd to see someone shaking in fear when there is completely nothing to fear about, especially if you are WITH that person?

"Oh…I'm just…reminiscing" She gave him a nervous smile.

It was true they had entered the gate but they haven't entered the house/mansion. They were still a few steps from it, for now they were walking on the grounds of what looked like a graveyard. She looked to the far left from where they were, she could see where they would be exiting later, it was very very far from them that's for sure…

Her eyes traveled to the two statues guarding the entrance to the house/mansion, it was a wreck. It looked like…like…Gai and Lee! This really is a scary place to be in. She thanked God that it was just a statue or is it?

She grabbed onto Sasuke's left arm as the door opened revealing nothing but darkness, her eyes never leaving the statue. She had a feeling they were both staring at her…wait they had passed the statue from the front and they were still staring at her…that could only mean that the statue, gulp, moved!

Before she could focus her sight at the statues, the door closed…automatically. It took her full self-control to not jump on Sasuke at this situation.

"I-Ino-pig…H-Hinata…?" A few seconds passed before she could clearly adjust to the dark. Her eyes roamed around the hallway they were in. She can't exactly say this is what she was expecting because…she doesn't know what to expect.

Paintings…spooky paintings…staring at them…and they were all…paintings of…of…the wanted…most hated…person in…the village…the…molester…snake-eyed freak…Orochimaru! In different poses!

"What the heck!" If Kakashi is doing this just to spite him! Then he's giving him a reason to desire mangekyou sharingan…make Kakashi die a thousand deaths!

The portraits were hideous. His right eye started to twitch; his eyes will never be the same again. His eyes traveled from portrait to portrait…stuck-out tongue, he cringed…smiling so sincerely, _looks like a psycho_…wait, is that a dress, Sasuke's eyes went round. _Nothing could possibly top that ridiculous displa-…_he's eyes halted on a certain picture. Orochimaru in s swimsuit! It felt like his eyes were bleeding.

While Sasuke was twitching in his place, Sakura was all freaked-out.

She was also staring at the paintings and she wanted to puke…_definitely a homo…_just when she was so into gawk at the things she was seeing, their eyes moved! She focused on the next one it's the same it was looking at her! She turned to the previous one it's the same she was so sure. Then she witnessed it…all of the Orochimaru's eyes moved to stare at her. That was all it took for her to runaway.

Sasuke was back in reality as he heard a familiar scream. He quickly looked at his side where Sakura should be. _Not there, Damn it!_ What was he doing! The girl was scared of the dark and she's there somewhere on this surprisingly huge mansion, where there are no signs on where to go next…there are random routes for her to have taken.

_Which one…which one!_

"_So don't be scared kay?"_

And he has the guts to talk crap when he let this kind of things happen.

"Sakura!" _Damn it, answer!_ So this wasn't a deadly situation, but he couldn't care less. The girl that he swore to protect, even if it goes unnoticed, is scared to death out there in the darkness.

And as if he was given a sign, a creaking sound came from upstairs. Never giving a second thought he dashed for the staircase.

* * *

_No way! No way! No way!_

She ran! She ran without thinking! The only person that could possibly stay at her side all the time was left behind! SHE left him behind.

This would all be fine…if she knows what the usual things happen around a haunted house. She refuses to watch scary movies so how would she know. But she did hear something about…

_One by one…your comrades go missing…and when you're alone…that's when they strike!_

_Creepy sounds coming from nowhere…things moving on their own…_

Alright, thinking of that stuff made things worse. Okay where was she? In some kind of room, the only thing there? A carpet, a bed and a knight in shining armor! Yesh! Sasuke-kun!

But no, it was just a rusty old armor…knight armor. And then a scream was heard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Wait, it didn't come from her. IT was… "AHHHHHHHH" A blood-hurling scream. She's out of here! She turned for the door when …

**Creek**

_Where did that come from? Waaa…I don't want them to strike me! Wait, what's going to strike me?_

How she wished she never asked that. Next thing she knew, the armor was moving. Wait what was it holding? A sword! A real sword!

_You're kidding me! This is a ride…a ride…it won't really hurt me; it's just trying to scare me that's all! I'm scared already no need to try harder! W-wait! It's coming near me…is it suppose to do that? I-is that what's going to strike me!_

She's a kunoichi, a respectable one at that! But she can't be as quick as before since she's wearing a kimono! It slows her down. Which made her think why Sasuke couldn't catch up with her. And she left her weapons at home.

Now's not the time to think about how unarmed she was! She grabs the knob and finds it completely hard to turn. Since when is a knob hard to turn? When you don't know how to turn the knob properly that's when! She's struggling to open the door and stare at the approaching inanimate object.

It's really near. And it's holding the sword in the air, okay so she's 100 percent sure that's what was going to strike her. With a single twist the door is now open! So she was a little late, the sword is about to strike her when-

The real knight in shining has arrived…and now has his dear damsel in distress in his arms running in the hallway.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I can't believe this" He threw a kunai at the walking/rushing/jogging? armor chasing after them.

"The damn things' empty!" They swerved to a corner still running…wait a silhouette can be seen at the far end…there are three no four of them. Thinking it was Naruto and the others he kept running forward.

Look at him, Uchiha Sasuke running! And away! Never have he dreamt on ever running away from anything but if he left Sakura on her feet who knows where she might end up next time.

Then he halted where the silhouettes in the dark where at, bringing he girl down and facing the suit who was lagging behind. He has to think fast on how to dispose this empty armor.

"S-Sa-Sa..kun" He can't even mutter a what at what he saw, he dropped Sakura face to face with overly covered, highly disguised, professionally skilled, rotting, decaying…oh the heck with it…zombies. And she's frozen to her spot.

Spitting out a curse or two, he picked her up again and ran to the narrow hallway to his right, so they were now being chased by a possessed armor and dead evolved monkeys. He can outrun them as fast as a snap, and that's what happened.

Wait, no it's not. Is he seeing a dead-end straight ahead? Yup he is. He stopped, he can drop her off and she can't run anywhere…and he can burn the living/non-living daylights out of all the pursuers.

So he dropped her off again…

**Katon Housenka no jutsu**

If he saw right, the zombies dodged and the armor…dropped to the ground. But in the end they all disappeared. All…even Sakura. Wait, what? When he turned around he came face to face with a wall.

_Damn it, lost her again…_

He kicked the idiotic, magic appearing wall in front of him and…it collapsed. What a mighty kick! Or what a dumb useless wallpaper. There revealed his pale-stricken princess. He sighed in relief.

Wait something wasn't right…when he turned again another wall was facing him. Something's telling him that he would be limping out of here if he decided to kick this one.

So he's trap…in the dark…surrounded by four walls…with Sakura who was now hysterical.

"Tch, it's over" It could've been **'it's alright now'**, **'don't cry'** or **'everything's fine'** but it just had to be that. At least she nodded. He settled himself on the nearest wall to him. She scooted to him. He smirked, he was expecting that. Was he that evil?

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…can I sit near you?" Her voice was shaky, who could blame her? No one can. Blame him! Him!

"Aa" She giggled in response.

"Whatever, right?" So she's trying to calm herself down…okay he'll ride along.

"No"

"Eh? But I thought-" She got a smirk. And then screaming was heard again. It was coming from above and then from the side…no, both!

And like magic, Shikamaru fell from above with Ino following. And from the side, Naruto skidded in with Hinata also following after.

"Tch, this isn't exactly the payback I wanted…troublesome woman" So Shikamaru was lying on the floor with Ino comfortably landing on top of him.

"H-Hinata-chan! Where are you!" So Naruto was crawling in different directions nothing new there.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Naruto was-" Naruto quickly covered his girlfriend's mouth. " Hinata was really scared and just ran and ran and I ran after her and then she was taken in by a bloody hand inside a mirror so I dove after her!" Hinata just sighed and agreed hopelessly.

"And you?"

"Well, like I thought she was scared to death…but what I forgot was that I was with her and she used her big mouth to scare the things away from her, including me, troublesome woman" Shikamaru tried to get Ino off him but she stubbornly stayed on top.

"Heheh, I bet Sasuke-teme was scared to death ne Sakura-chan? That pretty boy is nothing but pretty!" Sasuke was wondering whether to be mad or freaked-out with Naruto calling him pretty.

"What did you say dead-last!"

"Well, you got nothing on me though. You're just pretty I'm overly handsome and good-looking. And I'm sexy!"

"Hah! I bet! Sakura, who do you think is more good-looking and sexy?" Sasuke gave of his favorite confident smirk

"Of course, it's-"

"That's not fair bastard! You can't ask Sakura-chan…she's head over heels for you. The decision is biased of course!"

"What did you say? Hah! what if I prove you wrong! I was about to say Hyuuga Neji!"

Everything went silent. A blinking Hinata, an open-mouthed Naruto, a wide-eyed Ino, a curious-looking Shikamaru…and an about to explode Uchiha.

"Hyuuga…Neji…" Wasn't she joking about liking Hyuuga earlier in their walk towards lunch? She was joking right? And she's still joking? Right?

"Hyuuga…Neji…" Maybe she chose the wrong person's name to blurt out?

"Hyuuga…" Everyone went to Sakura's side for the assured safety zone.

"…Ne-" Everyone closed their eyes, since they for one doesn't want to witness the wrath of Uchiha…Sasuke.

"-ji!" It came. They saw inferno. Well they saw a chance of escaping since Sasuke trashed the entire place muttering Hyuuga Neji over and over again. Cemented wall or not it went down to debris.

Her and her big mouth, but she can see sunlight again! Or maybe she'll never see sunlight again after this. The Uchiha snapped his attention towards her.

The truth The truth! The truth shall set you free! What truth! she muttered out a random name, he'll never take that as a reason. Quick explain before this whole place collapse on them.

"Well, you gave no choices…" Was that the right thing to say…She's guessing not. Did she saw a glint in his eyes? Her mistake she's seeing fire.

"There was no choice." There's only one answer to that question! It's Uchiha Sasuke! It's Sasuke-kun! It's Sasuke! It's the teme! It's the number one rookie of the year long ago! It's Sasuke Uchiha! Anythings acceptable as long as it spells HIM out.

A way…a way…aha! Everyone was rounded in a corner, far far away from the free, uncontrolled, raged, hyper demonic, and tomato face Sasuke. Watching in horror how Sakura succumbs to her doom.

Sakura got up and did the only thing she thought of calming Sasuke down. She pecks him on the cheek. So he's still red…maybe it didn't work

"That's who I think is more good-looking and sexy than Naruto. But I didn't say he's better than you Sasuke-kun. You're always the best, if not then to me you are"

She hasn't done this much ratting since she was really annoying…I mean young. When she would follow him everywhere and ask him on dates. She minimized all of that and look where it got her, she gets to bond with him…but maybe just maybe…bringing a little old Haruno Sakura habit might just do the trick.

"I better be" He smirked, they're saved!

So, after that very weird happening, Ino quickly dragged Shikamaru out from the whole Sasuke made to the outside world. While Naruto explained to Hinata why he twisted the story on their way out.

As for Sakura her smile reached her ears! Light! Light! Light! She's alive! But then again she knew she'd survive she was…Sasuke also changed over the years…she was sure Sasuke would never let anything happen to her there…but she wasn't expecting the latest event.

* * *

**A/N: Please drop a review :D**


	11. Our Final Destination

**A/N: Here's another update! The next and final one should be around next week. Please support it up to the end.**

* * *

"Sakura!" This whole ride thing is crap. Crap crap crap! Or is it carp since it smells like one in here? Why, he asks himself why, again and again. Why did he agree to go in this idiotic hall of mirrors that smells like stinking fish?

He knew this is another one of those after-we-get-out-of-this-it's-going-to-collapse thing. But one of the things he hates is that every single ride they take has a defect. Like the Moronic-stopping-Ferris-Wheel, or Stupefied-Haunted-Mansion-that-traps-people. After they took a step out of that House/Mansion it turned to rubble…he's not going to be surprised that this place will be too.

This ride also has a defect…did he mention that Sakura was just taken away from him a few minutes ago by a oh…an arm from the other side of the mirror. For once, why can't he be the one taken away?...Oh yeah, -smirk-, they can't.

"Sakura!" The place wasn't to big…he could burn this whole place to get this over with. He doesn't even give a damn about how their retard sensei built this place. But he can't do that, the heat will make the glass break…which might get Sakura injured…forget about the other four he couldn't careless. Cough-heartless guy-cough.

He really considered that…but a part of him was saying that if he burns this place down, Sakura might not come back from the other side of the mirror. How cliché was this? A person on the other side of the mirror.

"Saku-" Wait, he bumped into something…or someone. "Dead-last" He brushed the frantic ramen lover away from him. "B-bastard! Have you-" Before he can finish, a movement was seen from the side and both males turned their attention to it. Hoping…

"You guys seen Ino? The troublesome woman got snatched" Nope, hope's gone.

"H-Hinata-chan was taken inside a mirror again! But this time when I went after her the mirror broke." That explains the reddish print on his forehead. The other two restrained themselves from saying 'moron'.

"Sakura-" Both eyes were on Sasuke now. Hmm…he finds it every difficult to say what was going through his mind right now. She was abducted by aliens! Nah, that's impossible. This is just some kind of jutsu. He did fought with Haku.

"AAAHHHHHH" From what they heard…they probably guessed who screamed. Ino with Sakura, can reach at least a kilometer. Too much? Then hear it to believe it.

So they're having a hard time with all these twist and turns. This would be a lot easier with byakugan. But then again, Sasuke would rather stab himself than ask for that Hyuuga's help.

But the scene they saw when they reached the girls wasn't what they were really expecting. They were expecting blood shed! Well…not really, they were expecting danger of some sort. A threat…and did they get one. The threat giver! A…

"Spider! Shikamaru kill it!" So there was an itsy bitsy spider. If you call a spider that has the same size as your open palm a spider an itsy bitsy one.

They went through all that running for a spider. "Troublesom…" indeed.

"_I'm afraid of bugs…" _Sasuke remembered that. Nothing to fear…it was just there. Not moving…is it even alive? Sasuke approached the said threat giver.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto was the one who looked paler than Hinata. The shy girl just nodded in response and gave him a soft smile.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, be careful. It might-" Sakura slowly approached the crouching Sasuke where the spider is. "It's not real" Sasuke move a little to the side to show Sakura the unmoving spider while he was poking it with a kunai. "…plastic"

"O-oh" Sakura released a sigh of relief.

"So where's the exit to this thing?"

"Over there" Thank you for another they have another Hyuuga with them.

* * *

As expected the said place for the hall of mirrors vanished. More like succumbed to the ground. Where does Kakashi get all those stuff anyhow?

Well, when they were out time seemingly passed by. It was starting to get dark. It was late afternoon. Sun is setting. And there appeared another ride. Hinata was quickly dragged by Naruto. Same with Shikamaru by Ino. But Sasuke and Sakura were rooted to their spot.

**Tunnel of Love**

No, both of them knew. Though it might seem romantic to Sakura, even she agrees not to. She's smart enough to expect the boat they're going to ride probably has a whole in it. IT might sink and they'll get wet, drenched, soaked whatever.

"S-Sasuke-kun…um d-do you want to-" But who was she to stop him if he wanted to? A lot of things happened without her expecting it to this day, so who knows if Sasuke would like to go on this so called ride.

What is it with rides appearing out of nowhere? What is it with their retarded sensei making these idiotic rides? Why is it that this festival that happens every year has suddenly gone out of tradition? What is it with Sasuke attending this festival? Why is it that he suddenly took Sakura to this now untraditional festival? Why does he act so different on this exact day?

But his twitching eye gave 'no' a big understatement.

"S-So um…what do you want to do now Sasuke-kun?"

"Come" That was his reply as he started to walk to a direction out of the festival. She followed. And she soon found herself walking alongside Uchiha Sasuke in a forest with a setting sun.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…where are we going? Is it far?"

"…"

"Um…well…hey, isn't it your turn to ask me a question?" Now that she mentioned it, it is his turn to ask…He dug his mind for a question that he might benefit from but a thought came flashing through…

"_That's who I think is more good-looking and sexy than Naruto. But I didn't say he's better than you Sasuke-kun. You're always the best, if not then to me you are" _

A smirk ran across his features. He benefited enough that. "My 7th question was already given inside the 2nd ride."

She knew instantly what he was talking about and a blush grew against her cheek.

"Oh…um…uh…I see…then…our 15th question would be…hmm…" They continued on walking with her following behind. She already thought of something but she's a little reluctant to ask it. What if… she didn't like the answer? She breathed in and out, will never know until we try right?

"Do you…still think I'm annoying?"

She didn't know why but he suddenly stopped walking. It's a simple yes or no question. The only yes or no question that has been asked so far.

"Yes" And he continued to walk. Truth be told, that's what she really is to him. She did say he has to tell her the truth.

A frown appeared on her face. What was she expecting? 'No of course you're not, you're not annoying at all' But at least she knew it was still Sasuke that she was with.

"Cause if you're not…" She looked up, trying to see his face even though his back was turned to her.

"…then you wouldn't be the Sakura that I know" That was said, Uchiha style. But for someone who's talking to a dense and stupid person like Naruto, (sorry fans) then you should say this instead…

Translation: You are annoying, but then if you'd stop I'd miss it.

In Sakura's case, she doesn't need the translation to understand her dear Sasuke-kun.

"It's my turn. Our 16th question…"

Does it usually take this long to ask and answer twenty questions? A whole day? Hmm…

"If you could, would you like to forget your special person?" He just wanted to make sure. After all the harsh things his done to her-

"It depends on who that person is" Isn't this like de ja vu?

He turned his head to give her a skeptical look. And she giggled in response. She's toying with him.

"No" Did he just release the breath he was unknowingly holding in?

"Because, I'm fond of my memories. Good or not. I don't want to forget a single one, especially if it's my special person. I for one wouldn't like to forget someone who I felt something for."

Wasn't exactly direct to the point but it'll do.

* * *

Was it her or is it getting darker? They are in a forest and trees are supposed to block sunlight right? If there is still any sunlight out there.

**Cling**

No she didn't cling to Sasuke if that's what you were thinking. They both stopped as they heard a clinging sound.

They are shinobi/kunoichi. And it would bring shame to their village if they didn't know what that is.

**Cling cling**

There it is again. No mistake. It's the sound of weapons clashing together. Is someone fighting? They both stopped dead on their tracks. The sounds paused. And before she could even say something Sasuke was in front of her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Just then a couple of shurinken flew right at them, and Sasuke blocked them all. Someone was after them? Or was it Sakura they're after? The assailant muttered a curse and decided to run knowing that the target knows where he/she was hiding.

"Sakura, I want you to run back to the village" Again, she can't search his face for his back was always turned to her.

"Go"

"B-but what about-"

"Go now"

"I'm not leaving you Sasuke-kun" Both of them doesn't know who the enemy was, what if…

"Sakura just go!"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I'm going after them" Who knows how many are there?

"But-"

"I'm not going to let them hurt you"

That was the end of discussion, she knew. Even if they are both stubborn she knew she can't retort back. She'd look stupid talking to air. He vanished after he said that. But again, she IS stubborn. So she decided to go after them.

* * *

"Damn it" _He's catching up_. She quickened her pace as she sensed someone following her. She quickly dodges 2 kunai thrown at her. But it hit her hair…causing it to fall.

_He's fast…as always._

She needs to have a strategy and fast cause he's only a few distances from her. She landed on a tree branch near a clearing.

_Perfect_

She took out a scroll and decided to give her all she got once he landed right then and there. She can sense him going nearer…nearer…

_Gasp_

Her eyes widened. She felt steel against her neck. She didn't even have the chance to use her scroll.

"What do you want with us?"

_Gasp again… this isn't his voice…_

"W-who are you?" She managed to ask.

"I should be the one asking you that" He had to do this fast, she disobeyed him. He knew she followed him.

She tried to turn her head slightly to the side her eyes searching her attacker and what she saw made her thrice.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

* * *

She lost him completely. Great, how many times was she separated from Sasuke today? But she had to move, who knows if Sasuke needed any help. Sure enough if Sasuke couldn't handle it then she's not much of a help either, but she can't just abandon him.

Wait…someone's coming…she trembled slightly it wasn't Sasuke's chakra that she was sensing at all. She needed to run and fast.

_This guy is fast…_

So they're having this silly chase, jumping from tree to tree. She's the apprentice of the Hokage and she's running away? Of course, no sensible shinobi would just face the enemy without having the upper hand.

She landed in a clearing. It's gone the charka of the person following her is gone. She sighed in relief.

Not until someone grabbed her arm.

"Aaah!"

* * *

"Sakura!" He heard her, she's in trouble. Not having any second thought he dashed to the direction of the scream with their previous assailant following behind. And when he saw her, his blood boiled in anger.

There he was, the much mentioned person of this day has finally made his appearance. And he was holding his Sakura!

"Hyuuga, let go of her, now" The two before who was struggling/restraining with each other, was now looking at the person who spoke deadly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha" What is with the deadly aura emitting from him? All he ever did was try and ask Haruno over here if she saw his sparring partner. But he couldn't careless at what angered Uchiha over there.

"Neji" Now his sparring partner has arrived. Her hair has fallen out of her usual bun. Guess that's the reason why Sasuke didn't recognize her earlier.

She landed next to him as he let go of Sakura's arm from his previous attempt of asking. Sasuke landed next and Sakura quickly approached him.

"I haven't done anything yet Uchiha, and yet you are already angered. May I have the pleasure of knowing?" his smirk irked Sasuke to the very end. He grew to hate Hyuuga Neji more this day and him appearing right in front of his eyes touching Sakura was all it takes to forever have a grudge against this guy.

"Eheheh, I guess that was my fault" Tenten smiled sheepishly. "You see, no one hardly ever passes here so Neji and I decided to train here for the day. And when I sensed someone, I didn't have second thought it was none other than Neji so I attacked it."

"I see, then it was all a misunderstanding. Right, Sasuke-kun?" She flinched, Sasuke was glaring at Neji and Neji was glaring back at him.

"Haruno-san, seeing you are dressed like that, I believe you're suppose to be in other places rather than being here" Neji looked at Sakura up and down noticing her kimono. She faintly blushed.

Yes, Neji had a little respect for her since she treated him all the time. Rather than going to the hospital which is as Shikamaru would say, much too troublesome.

"Hyuuga, eyes.off.Sakura." Sasuke was gritting his teeth. The battle between Uchiha and Hyuuga is far from over.

"Hm, like I care about your petty demands Uchiha. But then again we already wasted a lot of training time from this" Neji didn't bother to answer Sasuke's glares and turned to Tenten.

"Let's go" She nodded and started to walk away. But before they were quickly out of sight Sakura saw Neji whisper something in Tenten's ear which made her blush tenfold.

Sakura giggled. She caught the word he whispered from the movement of his mouth.

'_By the way, you look beautiful…'

* * *

_

So after that little commotion Sasuke has been grumpy all the way to wherever they were going.

"Sasuke-kun, what's your favorite tomato dish?" Did her eyes fail her or did she saw him go stiff.

"H-how'd you-" Laughter rang into his ears.

"How did I know? I saw you every now and then buy a whole bunch of tomatoes in the marketplace."

"…"

"You have to answer, that will be my 9th question!" The truth is she wanted to cook something for him again. And let this be the dish for saying 'thank you for coming with me'.

"…any dish…as long as it's not green tomato" A red tint started to form in his cheeks.

"I see" His not grumpy anymore mission success.

"We're here" _Uh-what?_

She gasped at what she saw…

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Also watch out for the final chapter of 20 Questions.**


	12. Unexpected Way of Ending

**A/N: Alas! The final chapter for 20 Questions! Read away!**

* * *

Since when did they get on the end of a cliff? Scratch that, since when did they even go up to a cliff? Or better yet, since when was there a cliff here? Since when was there a grassy cliff that was overlooking the whole Konoha village? Since when was there a cliff with a cherry blossom tree at the near end? Since when did Sasuke discovered this place? Since when did- wait Sasuke?

"Um…If you don't mind me asking…where are we?" _I never knew there was such a view like this…_

"Konoha" _Okay…_ So it wasn't a sarcastic answer, it wasn't even a skeptical one…it was more of a stupid answer…or a stupid question.

"How did we get here?"

"By walking" So it was another one of those stupid question and stupid answer thing.

Sigh "Sasuke-kun…" It somehow irked her in a way at how her questions were smacked right at her face with well…the truth.

"What? You were too busy staring at me to even notice we were up a trail?" –smirk-

_I wasn't staring…okay maybe I was but then…I hate that that smirk…ooo how I love to take that smirk off his face…_

**Ding**

A mischievous smile ran across her face.

"I was just thinking how much different your face was from Neji. Now that I think about it, Neji respects me more than you do. And you know what? Neji has such a way with words, just like what he said to Tenten earler…" Well, her plan did work. The smirk was gone. But she didn't expect Sasuke to just act like it was nothing. His back was facing her as he disappeared behind the cherry blossom tree.

_Did I go too far?_ Sakura is now wearing a concerned expression on her face. Maybe what she said was a little too much. She knew Sasuke hated Neji to the farthest extent of the universe, but the reason was beyond her.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I was kidding" She got nothing. She slowly approached the other side of the tree to find Sasuke leaning on it. His mind went blank when he heard the name. He kept on hearing it over and over again, in just one single day. When Sakura came to his side he turned to the other side.

"Sasuke-kun are you mad? I was only joking" She placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly shrugged it off.

"Sasuke-kun..." He then turned and landed his eyes on hers. Dead. They were empty, his face held no expression, yet his eyes were burning right though her. Did she offended him that much? His gaze was so intense that she started to grow nervous.

"I um…I really…you see…I just…" She closed her eyes, wanting to find the right words to say but kept mumbling out nonsense. But her expression quickly changed as she heard a 'pfft' sound. "Huh?"

Sasuke was trying his best to hold the laughter in. "W-What?" Her baffled expression did it, he was thrown in fits of laughter. Now the girl near him was all confused.

"You-haha-should—'ve-ha-seen your----hahah-face" She got those words, she was worried over nothing.

"Priceless" And the laughing continued.

–sniff-sniff-

All the laughter had stopped, was Sakura…crying? He didn't know his laughter would result to someone crying. Maybe he should practice on laughing since he wasn't use to it…maybe he gave of a sadistic laugh instead of the that-was funny kind of laugh. Maybe that scared her, maybe she thought he was an alien because of laughing…maybe, the heck with these maybes.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" He slowly approached her, so he was used to making her cry, but there was always a tiny effect every time she did.

"I-I thought. You were-mad. At me. I don't. W-want you to. Be like-you were-before.Again" So he was now the one that is too lost for words. He did change a lot this day…well to the two of them at least. She was scared that he might just throw everything that happened today and name it trash.

He sighed deeply and sat at the grassy land, leaning on the tree with Sakura doing the same. Yeah, maybe that is all true. He was so out-of-character that he can't even recognize himself of what he was doing, but he still did all of those things without second thoughts and having no regrets.

"You know, this is where I usually go to think" A gentle late afternoon breeze passed them. "This is where I always go when I wanted to get away from things" Or fan girls. "And to be honest, this is my favorite place"

Sakura looked up, why was he telling her all this? Doesn't he think that she has gone low enough to worry about small things like that…and here he was opening up to her.

"So would you think I'll show this to someone whom I despise and don't like? Let alone bring them here." _Would you think I could do the same thing to others?_

She shook her head and stared out at the scenery before them. It does look peaceful.

"Sakura…did you remember when I said arigato earlier" Sasuke was also looking up towards the distance. Sakura slightly turned to him and nodded.

"I meant it. I appreciate you always being by my side." He never had a way with words, but he doesn't know how simple things could make her happy. She had a serene look on her face.

"Oh right, isn't it my turn to ask something?" She nodded again.

It was nearing the end of the day, it's nearing the end of the game. Does that mean that the time of them being together is also nearing its end?

"My 9th question…" You couldn't tell what she was thinking…she's just blinking…sigh

"Do you…still…like me?"

_As time pass by, her love for him stood still. _

Those were and still are the right word to describe what she felt for him. She changed just for him, she tried her best not to annoy him in anyway possible. Even if it meant distancing herself from him. But even if she planned it all out, she kept on coming back. She didn't even know that he noticed all of that.

"No, I don't" Who knew three words was all it took to hurt the mighty Uchiha Sasuke. He felt as if something was suddenly gripping his heart. Those three words were the downfall of Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Look, what would make you happy?"_

"_I thought you would know already."_

"Whatever made you think that?" The situation just got worse, or was it the pain that he was feeling. Maybe…maybe he returned her feelings a little to late.

"_I do?"_

"_Umhmm, it's simple, it's a boy, and my whole world revolves around him. He's the one who can make me happy and sad at the same time."_

"What I feel for you Sasuke-kun…is more than that" And then Sasuke fainted…well not exactly, his heart just stopped beating and he died on the spot. Or that's what he thought since all the pain he felt suddenly vanished.

"Haha-now YOU should have seen YOUR face, THAT was priceless" Revenge is sweet. Or maybe revenge equals torture cause the next thing she knew Sasuke was pinning her to the ground, ticking her.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun…stop!...wait…Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke paid no heed and continued tickling her to no end.

Well it actually did end. A few minutes later they were both breathing hard. Sakura tried to tackle him and they both ended rolling on the ground, good thing they didn't roll off the cliff.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…can I ask you my last question?" _Ask me anything I'm game!_ But that wasn't Sasuke thinking.

"Sure" As he stared at the dark sky he'd say it's about 6:30 in the evening.

"Can I…would you mind if…I…come here?" He sure wouldn't mind.

"As long as you don't bring anyone else with you, then it's fine."

_It's not like I own this place. So what's my reason for driving you out of here? Figuratively. It's not like I have a car…wait- what's a car? How come I thought of the word car? CAR…hmm…I should think of something to call car…_

He didn't know how much time had passed since he started thinking of the word he just invented. When he stared at his companion she was sleeping peacefully. He inwardly smiled at her face. And he thought of how much she'll invade his mind this night now that he saw her sleeping figure.

For the third time this day, he carried her bridal style and placed her at the bottom of the tree. Then having a last glance at the girl, he disappeared through the night.

And it all ended there. Uchiha Sasuke was never heard from again, some say he turned into a conniving snake and was turned into a wallet plus boots. As for Sakura, nobody discovered the sleeping beauty up in the cliff, and she is still there waiting to be kissed and remembered by the wallet and boots that left her there. The 20th question was never asked! THE END! Or maybe not…

* * *

"Sakura, oi, Sakura" -Yawn- Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids and saw…AHHHH a talking wallet and boots!...okay never mind the last statement, there she found Sasuke's face upside-down. He was leaning, their face opposite of each other…and both were so close to one another…and then…

**boink**

"Ow" Their foreheads met. –gasp-

"Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Sasuke-kun I'm really sorry please forgive me" Sakura kept apologizing again and again. Sasuke once again settled himself on the tree, his back leaning on the tree. He patted the empty space beside him and Sakura scooted over there.

"W-What time is it?" _Nearing seven pm._

"Hn…not that late" He wouldn't want Sakura to discover and be freaked out by the super uchiha power that he was hiding of being able to tell time! Nah…that wasn't it. He noticed a wall clock on his way when he left a while ago.

They both gazed at the stars…or we can call it star gazing! Ah the power of modern vocabulary.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…I had a wonderful time today. Thanks for coming with me" She smiled at the sky high above.

"Aa" _whatever? No! It held a different meaning_…

"_He can be as cold-hearted as he wishes but I'm always here by his side."_

"Sasuke-kun…" Is she sleepy again? Cause she used his left shoulder as a pillow…his lap is more comfortable you know…

"_I'm afraid of bugs…"_

"…_and the dark"_

"_Then don't be" _

"_Don't be because…I'm here"_

"Hey Sakura"

"Hmm…?"

"I want you to keep your eyes there" He pointed somewhere in the dark sky in front of them.

"But why?" Sakura didn't even bother to lift her head high and look at his expected smirk. She found his shoulder and the arm around her waist which was surprisingly there very comfortable.

"You'll see" She knew him better than anyone else…because the smirk is right there as expected.

**Eeeeeeeenggggg

* * *

**

"N-Naruto-kun, you can stop now, its fine, really, you don't have to"

Naruto wouldn't stop going back and forth upon every stall that had a prize waiting for his dear girlfriend. He felt guilty because all the incident after the Ferris Wheel, he dragged Hinata around and his proudly won gifts for her slowly disappeared batch by batch. And as a repayment, he vowed to bring her the same stuff and much more added as interest.

"But Hinata-chan, I feel sorry for you and your gifts…I just have to get you more and then my dear Hinata-chan will be happy" He proudly exclaimed as he searched for his next target. Hinata couldn't help but feel heat on both her cheeks, even though she's use to it by now.

It seems that there is no stopping Naruto. She was grateful for the gift but this is just too much…then again…

"N-Naruto, why don't we both go to Ichiraku to have ramen? We still hadn't eaten any dinner" The stopped Naruto all right. A glint clearly visible in his eyes.

"You're right! I shall not let my dear Hinata-chan starve! Let's go!" Good thing there's no youth in that sentence or she would have thought it was Rock Lee she was talking to.

Naruto started walking to Ichiraku with Hinata not far behind. He can't hide the anxiousness within him for having ramen again. But something on the wall caught his eye. He slowly passed it reading everything on the paper.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…I think Ichiraku can wait" Hinata froze…Naruto, delaying a trip to Ichiraku? W-_Who are you and w-what have you done with Naruto-kun!_

Hinata was gaping all the way while Naruto dragged her to somewhere that was out of her mind.

_Ah…I'm being abducted by a fake Naruto-kun! Help! Alien has finally come to take over the world!_

Then everything went dark… _Ah! Who turned off the lights! Wait…I'm in their spaceship ah!_

"It should be about time…" She heard Naruto-look-alike talk.

_Ah! I just got here and they're already going to dissect me! HELLLPP  
_

"Okay, Hinata-chan open your eyes now" Naruto removed his hands and Hinata slowly opened her eyes. They were in a clearing…and the stars were enchanting but…

"Surprise" After that was said…an alarming sound echoed through the night. And soon everything was illuminated.

Every color reflected in Hinata's eyes. Red, blue, yellow, green…the fireworks display. It slipped her mind that it was only traditional that there were fireworks at the way.

"Heheh…I hope you like it better than ramen Hinata-chan" The two couple stayed there talking about random stuff…or ramen…while watching the great show.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Please!"

"No"

"PLEEAASEE"

"NO"

"Pretty please"

"Ino that is too troublesome. I'm not taking you on the most money sucking place in Konoha"

"But Shikamaru! I want to!" Ino started wailing here and there. Actually he could take Ino there…he would…he really would…but the whole day he was paying for everything she points at, which was dumb by the way, and he ended up….with nothing.

"Buuuut…I really want to go somewhere memorable, I never get to go somewhere memorable with you Shikamaru. Because every time I ask you, you always say it's too troublesome." Ino was frowning.

"You want something memorable to happen between us?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course" And then the next thing she knew, Shikamaru was gone.

"Whhhaaaat! That lazy-bum! I knew he'd try and escape, when I get my hands on…" Wait somebody grabbed her hand.

"Why you!" _How dare somebody just grab my hand like that! That pervert, feeler, low-class-_

**Slap**

"Tsk, that hurts…you just love making my cheeks suffer huh?"

"Shi-Shikamaru!"

"Come on" _Wait…where are we going?_ And then poof! The amazing Ferris Wheel is back! Shikamaru found 'the maker' in just a few seconds…or around that corner bookstore.

"What are we doing here, we might get stuck for you knows how long"

_Troublesome girl…Now let's see…if my calculations are correct we'd be right on top at the right time._

The car they were riding swayed.

"Oh great! It stopped. Way to go Shikamaru, this is surely memorable." Ino said sarcastically.

"Right on time" There the fireworks began, and they have one heck of a spectacular view awaiting them.

"OOf" Okay so a hug wasn't expected.

"Ino…get off…this is so troublesome." So it wasn't normal for him to blush…but what the heck. Just this once maybe?

"Thank you Shikamaru! Now this is what I call memorable" _You said it…_

_

* * *

_

"Neji, you're still here?" Tenten landed on the same branch Neji was sitting on.

"Yeah…how bout you? Aren't you going to enjoy the remaining festival time?" He asked as she sat down beside him.

"Nah, I don't enjoy those things. Hey…it's so high up here" Tenten tries a conversation part one.

"hn" Failed…

"Neji are you tired?" Tenten tries a conversation part two.

He shook his head. Failed…

"It's such a beautiful view, ne?" Tenten tries a conversation part three.

Neji faced her. "Yeah…beautiful" With that…an amazing red light flashed in the sky. Both of their attention went straight to the fireworks.

"Wow…a great timing to be up here…" She didn't here a response…failed…

"Tenten…" Neji started to reach out to her.

"N-Neji…what are you d-doing!" Tenten started to blush tenfold. He just pulled of the ribbon that was holding her hair up.

"I told once and I'll say it again…you look beautiful"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you remembered!" Sakura stared in amazement, with the best view for the fireworks display. That's why Sasuke brought her here. Out of all the excitement the moment she's been waiting for was forgotten.

"Hn" The smirk was still visible through the illuminated sky. Sakura was watching with pure joy, his arm still around her.

There was no exchange of words...a long time have passed. And the fireworks display is about to end. Both were enjoying each others company.

"Watch" Sasuke spoke, breaking Sakura's trance. Sakura pointed a place where she was once looking at.

As another sound was heard, a firework exploded in a reddish light. Unexplainably…there appeared six words right in the sky…And Sakura's eyes went wide.

* * *

"Look at the that!" Hinata pointed out…"It's that bastards doing…hah! Finally!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air._ Go Bastard!

* * *

_

"Such a troublesome thing to do" Shikamaru can't help but comment as he look at the present display of fireworks. "Ohh! Sakura has to tell me every single detail about this" Squealed Ino. _Sasuke got ahead of us all.

* * *

_

"Wow, is that Sasuke's doing?" Tenten gasped as she saw the firework. "Hn, that show off." Neji was smirking at his own comment. _Way to go Uchiha…

* * *

_

Was she seeing this right? Is this possible? There in front of her were six amazing words that she never thought would hear…or see…especially from Sasuke. But there it was…

**For my cherry blossom of spring**

"S-Sasuke-kun…this was your doing?" Sasuke having that victorious smirk on his face.

"H-How?" The firework slowly faded in the dark.

"When you were asleep" He explained clearly. His arm now draped over her shoulder.

Nothing would surpass this act! Sakura was beyond happy that it is unexplainable. But who knows…maybe more surprises awaits her that may surpass this if it's Uchiha Sasuke that we're talking about.

"What a great way to end the day" She sighed as she leaned closer to Sauske's body.

"It's not yet down…I still have my 20th question" Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh right…okay. Give me your last and most awaited question." Sakura closed her eyes savoring everything before it all ends.

"Will you promise to go with me next year?" She wasn't expecting this. She was expecting more of a will you please forget this whole façade thing.

"I…Promise" She leaned higher and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He looked startled for a moment and was quickly replaced by a calm look.

_Hyuuga will never get what I just got. _So he was grinning now…and speaking of Hyuugas…

"Oh…and promise me you'll never say the word 'Neji" ever again"

* * *

**The Real END!**

**A/N: so that's it! ahaha...Thank you for all the readers and reviewers out there! I appreciated everything you did for this fic.Please review for the ending. Oh by the way, I hope you could read my other Sasu/Saku fic as well... they're "That's not Everything" and "The Modern Life" Thanks again everyone!**


	13. Is it Over?

**A/N: I know I've said this before…okay, so I mentioned it more than once…or twice… ugh! But the point is…I'd like to say THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH for reading, reviewingand supporting 20 Questions. Without you guys and gals out there this wouldn't be a successful story…or is it reallya successful story?…-.-" well it is for me. So again THANK YOU! (I know I'm going overboard) ahaha…**

**But that wasn't the reason why I posted this, okay so…shall I get to the point? Okay…the reason is what follows…:**

**I read, I think, 2 or 3 reviews asking for a sequel…and seeing that…an idea popped into my head…my brain started to formulate some thoughts…and POOF it came to a conclusion. A sequel was made! Well…it's still in my mind so technically…Anyway, that's the reason.**

**Now…what I wanted to ask you people is that…would you like a sequel to 20 Questions? Because I'd be like a total moron posting a sequel when no one wants it at all. So do you want to end it there…or…-hint- -hint-**

**Please help me with this! And I'll post the answer…where else…but here! Ehehe I think I'll give it a week's rest and after a week…then we'd see…**

**So that's about it, thank you again! Till next time!**

**-Vlentin**


	14. Sequel now up!

**A/N: Okay, I know many of you out there would like to murder me since I said I'd only give it about a week off since my last post, and it has been like what? Wait, don't answer that…I'd feel even guiltier. **

**You see I was so busy since its school time again, so I decided to just post this on my birthday. My blowout to all the readers and supporters of this story! Weee…ahahah. **

**Sequel now posted!**

**The Perfect Moment**

**A few months have passed since the beloved festival and our favorite couple just got closer. And during these past few months, our young Uchiha has been thinking a lot. He wants something he could easily get yet he makes it so hard for himself. And this thing meant no more other guys, no more other admirers, no more OTHERS. But there's just one tiny problem, he doesn't know a thing about what he is about to do! Find out how Sasuke work his magic, lose his touch, be humiliated and outdone himself in the process of…MAKING HARUNO SAKURA HIS GIRLFRIEND.**

**Fluff and humor combined! XD Enjoy!**

**Hope you all like it! **

**-Vlentin**


End file.
